Mbusoian
Mbuso - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ adv. up *a /aː/ v. choose *aa /ˈaaː/ n. editor *aba /ˈaːba/ n. structure *aef /ˈaːef/ n. choice *af /aːf/ n. map *afa /ˈaːɸa/ adj. fond *afaiyi /ˈaːɸaˌiːji/ n. necklace *afu /ˈafuː/ n. hedge *afu /ˈaːfuː/ n. package *ai /ˈaiː/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *aka /ˈaːkaː/ n. repetition *ako /ˈako/ v. cover *alima /ˈaːlimaː/ v. revolve *am /am/ v. be (age) *an /an/ n. success *ana /ˈaːnaː/ v. generate *ang /aŋ/ v. enrich *anga /ˈaŋa/ adj. lethal *anga /ˈaŋaː/ n. sequence *angii /ˈaːŋiiː/ n. hike *ango /ˈaŋoː/ n. spur *angu /ˈaŋuː/ adj. brown *angutteko /ˈaːngutˌteko/ n. change *anor /ˈanor/ adj. successful *ansa /ˈansaː/ n. fund *ar /ar/ adv. certainly *ara /ˈaːraː/ n. costume *arka /ˈaːrkaː/ n. homicide *arke /ˈaːrkeː/ n. illness *aso /ˈaːʂo/ n. effort *astonsu /ˈaːstoːnsu/ adj. audio *ata /ˈaːʈaː/ n. bow (weapon) *atantera /ˈaːʈaːnˌteraː/ n. cavity *atkumengi /ˈaːtkuˌmeːŋiː/ v. must *attenibe /ˈaːtteˌniːbeː/ adj. inferior *atujemo /ˈaːtuːˌʤeːmoː/ n. delight *au /ˈaːu/ adj. social *aw /aːw/ n. coin *awuntola /ˈaːwuːnˌtoːla/ v. pledge *axoingi /ˈaːxoˌiːngiː/ v. crunch *ay /aːj/ n. foundation *ba /baː/ n. kid *ba'ubi /ˈbaːʔuːbiː/ v. collide *bab /baːb/ n. lamb *babteats /ˈbaːbteaːʦ/ v. crave *babya /ˈbaːbjaː/ v. classify *bad /baːd/ prep. than *badzanteli /ˈbaːʣanˌteliː/ n. magnitude *baf /baːf/ n. trousers *bafanafim /ˈbaːfaːˌnaːfiːm/ n. tongue *bag /baːg/ n. bear *baj /baːʤ/ n. minute *bak /baːk/ prep. beside *balamei /ˈbaːlaˌmeiː/ n. oxygen *balung /ˈbaːluːŋ/ n. array *bam /baːm/ v. shake *bamangu /ˈbaːmaːŋuː/ v. drip *ban /baːn/ adj. bad *bang /baːŋ/ n. line *bangab /ˈbaːŋaːb/ n. velocity *bangi /ˈbaːŋiː/ adj. strong *bangio /ˈbaːŋiːo/ n. strength *bangunginti /ˈbaːnguˌŋintiː/ adj. confidential *banhiy /ˈbaːnhiːj/ n. commerce *baningayi /ˈbaːniˌŋaːji/ v. exclude *bansengika /ˈbaːnseˌŋiːka/ adj. orange *baoo /ˈbaːoːoː/ n. date *bar /baːr/ n. cereal *barrunenhi /ˈbaːrruˌneːnhiː/ n. doctor *bats /baːʦ/ v. embed *baw /baːw/ n. degree *bax /baːx/ v. found *bay /baːj/ adj. patient *bayasonga /ˈbaːjaːˌʂoŋaː/ adj. fortunate *bla /bla/ n. boy *blab /blab/ v. elect *blabef /ˈblabef/ n. election *blabuw /ˈblabuːw/ adj. polar *blach /blaʧ/ n. title *bladzem /ˈblaʣeːm/ adj. blind *blaech /ˈblaeːʧ/ adj. arbitrary *blaf /blaf/ v. talk *blafon /ˈblafon/ n. irony *blafonor /ˈblafonor/ adj. ironic *blafum /ˈblafuːm/ num. trillion *blag /blag/ v. offend *blagib /ˈblagiːb/ n. drug, medicine *blagiba /ˈblagiːbaː/ n. chemist *blagim /ˈblagiːm/ adj. offensive *blai /ˈblaiː/ v. nap *blaj /blaʤ/ n. siren *blak /blak/ adv. nationwide *blam /blam/ v. do *blan /blan/ v. assist *blang /blaŋ/ prep. in *blanga /ˈblaŋaː/ v. fashion *blangaj /ˈblaŋaːʤ/ n. sheep *blangid /ˈblaŋiːd/ v. depart *blangom /ˈblangoːm/ n. premise *blanhey /ˈblanheːj/ n. posture *blanhong /ˈblanhoŋ/ n. strand *blanit /ˈblaniːt/ n. waiter/waitress *blaniy /ˈblanij/ adj. wise *blantets /ˈblanteʦ/ v. mold *blar /blar/ adj. right (correct) *blarru /ˈblarru/ adj. damn *blasom /ˈblaʂom/ n. caution *blat /blat/ n. music *blats /blaʦ/ n. stride *blatu /ˈblatuː/ n. dawn *blaus /ˈblauʂ/ n. craft *blaw /blaw/ v. turn *blawuch /ˈblawuːʧ/ v. train *blaxin /ˈblaɣiːn/ v. aspire *blaxum /ˈblaxuːm/ adj. premier *blay /blaj/ v. produce *blayef /ˈblajef/ n. product *blayik /ˈblajiːk/ v. climb *ble /ble/ n. cotton *ble'u /ˈbleʔuː/ v. judge *blea /ˈbleaː/ n. altar *blead /ˈbleaːd/ n. tension *blebaf /ˈblebaf/ n. recession *blebo /ˈblebo/ v. hurry *blebyey /ˈblebjej/ n. foliage *blebyuy /ˈblebjuj/ n. water *blechod /ˈbleʧod/ adj. composite *bledze /ˈbleʣeː/ n. deputy *blee /ˈbleeː/ n. fingerprint *bleed /ˈbleeːd/ v. leak *blefa /ˈblefa/ adj. excellent *blefam /ˈblefam/ v. conceal *blefan /ˈblefan/ v. amend *blefogu /ˈbleɸoguː/ adj. nude *bleim /ˈbleiːm/ v. yank *bleiw /ˈbleiːw/ v. audit *bleka /ˈblekaː/ n. assassin *blekang /ˈblekaːŋ/ n. peace *blekar /ˈblekaːr/ adj. basic *blekong /ˈblekoŋ/ n. glue *blelirxu /ˈblelirxu/ n. hood *blelun /ˈbleluːn/ v. arrest *blelung /ˈbleluːŋ/ n. yogurt *blem /blem/ v. be (temporary state) *bleman /ˈblemaːn/ v. use *blemang /ˈblemaːŋ/ v. choke *bleme /ˈbleme/ n. wire *blemeririr /ˈblemeˌriːrir/ v. say *blemi /ˈblemiː/ n. temper *blemin /ˈblemiːn/ n. logo *bleming /ˈblemiːŋ/ adj. large *blemingi /ˈblemiŋiː/ n. petition *blemom /ˈblemoːm/ n. jelly *blemon /ˈblemoːn/ v. rattle *blemotay /ˈblemoːʈaːj/ n. enthusiasm *blenar /ˈblenaːr/ n. sympathy *blenay /ˈblenaːj/ n. plain *blenga /ˈbleŋaː/ n. instrument *blengi /ˈbleŋiː/ n. desk *blengig /ˈbleŋig/ n. trauma *blengintet /ˈbleŋiːnteːt/ n. guerrilla *blengoamem /ˈblengoːˌaːmeːm/ n. hut *blengum /ˈblengum/ v. balance *blenher /ˈblenheːr/ v. populate *blenhey /ˈblenheːj/ n. money *blenhor /ˈblenhor/ n. film *blenhow /ˈblenhoːw/ adj. last (previous) *blenhoy /ˈblenhoːj/ v. clean *blenhu /ˈblenhuː/ n. right *blenir /ˈbleniːr/ adj. antique *bleniw /ˈbleniw/ n. den *blense /ˈblense/ v. tie *blente /ˈblente/ adj. funny *blente /ˈblenteː/ v. register *blenteb /ˈblenteːb/ n. series *blentech /ˈblenteʧ/ n. voucher *blenti /ˈblentiː/ n. pasture *blento /ˈblentoː/ v. massage *blentoewa /ˈblentoːˌeːwa/ n. courtesy *blentora /ˈblentoːra/ adj. sure *bleray /ˈbleraj/ n. plant *blerget /ˈblerget/ v. fry *blerir /ˈblerir/ n. garden *bleriram /ˈbleriraːm/ n. gardener *bleriwub /ˈbleriːwuːb/ n. vocabulary *blerre /ˈblerreː/ n. ear *blerreng /ˈblerreŋ/ v. doubt *blertemaman /ˈblerteːˌmaːmaːn/ n. lesbian *blertemin /ˈblertemiːn/ adj. substantial *blesanganhong /ˈbleʂaˌŋaːnhoŋ/ n. material *blesteb /ˈblesteb/ n. ass *blesum /ˈbleʂuːm/ v. achieve *bleta /ˈbleʈaː/ v. rape *bletkef /ˈbletkeːf/ v. worry *bletsich /ˈbleʦiːʧ/ n. allergy *bletuy /ˈbleʈuːj/ n. ramp *bleu /ˈbleu/ n. torso *bleut /ˈbleut/ v. finish *bleutim /ˈbleutiːm/ adj. final *blewab /ˈblewab/ n. silver *blewaj /ˈblewaːʤ/ n. adjustment *blewi /ˈblewiː/ n. mustard *blewimexa /ˈblewiˌmeɣa/ adv. rather *blewu /ˈblewuː/ n. expert *blexen /ˈbleɣeːn/ v. assassinate *bleya /ˈblejaː/ n. blade *bleyi /ˈblejiː/ n. adventure *bleyut /ˈblejuːt/ adj. fair *bleyuw /ˈblejuːw/ v. veto *blo /bloː/ adv. over *blob /bloːb/ adj. precious *blog /bloːg/ n. banner *blok /bloːk/ n. contract *blon /bloːn/ v. evoke *blong /bloːŋ/ prep. towards *blor /bloːr/ n. number *blot /bloːt/ n. clash *blow /bloːw/ n. carriage *blox /bloːx/ adj. sticky *bloy /bloːj/ n. grass *bonhew /ˈbonheːw/ n. game *borreng /ˈborreːŋ/ n. grade *bowud /ˈbowuːd/ n. curator *boyi /ˈbojiː/ prep. toward *bri /bri/ n. oil *brif /brif/ v. steal *brifam /ˈbrifaːm/ n. thief *brir /brir/ v. pick *briw /briw/ v. establish *briy /brij/ prep. near *byo /bjo/ v. sell *byoam /ˈbjoaːm/ n. vendor *byow /bjow/ v. manipulate *byoy /bjoj/ n. style *che /ʧeː/ adv. very *cheenesux /ˈʧeːeˌneːsuːx/ n. greenhouse *chef /ʧeːf/ n. seat *chefiag /ˈʧeːɸiːaːg/ n. issue *chefii /ˈʧeːɸiiː/ n. veteran *chek /ʧeːk/ n. tornado *chelachu /ˈʧeːlaʧuː/ v. ring *cheli /ˈʧeːliː/ n. crater *chem /ʧeːm/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *chen /ʧeːn/ adj. wonderful *chenabi /ˈʧeːnaːbiː/ adj. foreign *chenabiam /ˈʧeːnaːˌbiːaːm/ n. foreigner *cheng /ʧeːŋ/ n. rubbish *chengawax /ˈʧeːngaːwaːx/ n. feather *chenhe /ˈʧeːnheː/ v. attack *chenheya /ˈʧeːnheja/ n. transition *chenicho /ˈʧeːniʧo/ v. cause *chentuerang /ˈʧeːntuˌeːraːŋ/ adj. clever *cher /ʧeːr/ v. bore *cherixa /ˈʧeːrixa/ adj. objective *cherteng /ˈʧeːrteːŋ/ n. con *chertoni /ˈʧeːrtoːniː/ adj. awkward *chesonenteb /ˈʧeːʂoˌneːnteb/ v. complete *chetunto /ˈʧeːʈuːntoː/ v. assemble *cheuttako /ˈʧeːutˌtaːko/ n. slack *chew /ʧeːw/ n. leisure *chewingu /ˈʧeːwiːŋuː/ v. snatch *chey /ʧeːj/ adj. awesome *chu /ʧuː/ v. transfer *da /daː/ adv. right *da' /daːʔ/ v. spectate *dad /daːd/ v. instruct *daf /daːf/ n. poison *dag /daːg/ prep. between *daj /daːʤ/ n. tourist *dak /daːk/ v. sketch *dam /daːm/ n. data *dan /daːn/ adv. where *dang /daːŋ/ v. combine *dar /daːr/ n. tomb *das /daːʂ/ v. swallow *dat /daːt/ v. shine *daw /daːw/ v. meet *dawef /ˈdaːwef/ n. meeting *dax /daːx/ n. owner *day /daːj/ n. branch *de /deː/ adj. awake *defum /ˈdeːɸuːm/ v. rely *deim /ˈdeːiːm/ adj. tactical *delin /ˈdeːlin/ v. survive *deme /ˈdeːme/ v. simmer *demi /ˈdeːmiː/ n. venue *dengu /ˈdeːŋuː/ v. interpret *denho /ˈdeːnhoː/ n. pair *denhor /ˈdeːnhor/ v. irrigate *denir /ˈdeːniːr/ v. trip *denles /ˈdeːnleːʂ/ adv. either *densu /ˈdeːnsu/ n. root *derte /ˈdeːrte/ v. pace *dese /ˈdeːseː/ n. law *deseam /ˈdeːseːaːm/ n. lawyer *deseam /ˈdeːseːaːm/ n. lawyer *deseor /ˈdeːseːor/ adj. legal *deto /ˈdeːto/ v. pierce *dewa /ˈdeːwa/ n. stool *dewa /ˈdeːwaː/ adj. vacant *dewad /ˈdeːwad/ adj. academic *dewu /ˈdeːwuː/ n. ash *drem /drem/ adj. likely *dren /dren/ n. figure *dri /dri/ n. country *dri' /driʔ/ n. ink *drib /drib/ n. cloth *drich /driʧ/ v. dig *drid /drid/ det. all *drif /drif/ num. third *drij /driʤ/ v. graze *drik /drik/ n. situation *drim /drim/ adj. high *drin /drin/ n. church *dring /driŋ/ n. problem *drir /drir/ v. lay *drit /drit/ adj. old *drits /driʦ/ v. equal *driw /driw/ n. fruit *drix /drix/ adj. mid *driy /drij/ adv. actually *dro /dro/ n. world *droar /ˈdroaːr/ adj. serial *drobo /ˈdrobo/ n. sock *drobyuy /ˈdrobjuj/ n. continent *drochag /ˈdroʧag/ n. hazard *drodof /ˈdrodof/ n. maid *droe /ˈdroe/ v. illustrate *droef /ˈdroeːf/ n. impact *drof /drof/ n. cellar *drofan /ˈdrofaːn/ n. crumb *drofaz /ˈdroɸaːz/ n. picnic *droffoj /ˈdroffoːʤ/ n. umbrella *drofon /ˈdrofon/ n. module *drogeb /ˈdrogeːb/ adj. hard *drogi /ˈdrogiː/ n. resolution *droin /ˈdroiːn/ n. future *drojam /ˈdroʤam/ n. intestine *drolu /ˈdroluː/ n. darling *drolun /ˈdroluːn/ prep. among *drom /drom/ adv. much *droma /ˈdromaː/ v. think *dromaef /ˈdromaːef/ n. thought *dromaim /ˈdromaːiːm/ adj. pensive *dromam /ˈdromaːm/ adj. only *dromi /ˈdromiː/ v. isolate *dromong /ˈdromoːŋ/ v. wrestle *dron /dron/ n. brain *drona /ˈdronaː/ n. wedge *drong /droŋ/ v. join *drongach /ˈdroŋaːʧ/ n. circle *drongag /ˈdroŋaːg/ n. mint *drongam /ˈdrongaːm/ n. drawer *drongax /ˈdroŋaːx/ n. portion *drongaz /ˈdroŋaːz/ adj. bizarre *drongim /ˈdroŋiːm/ adj. consistent *drongo /ˈdroŋoː/ v. mourn *drongu /ˈdroŋuː/ n. quota *dronhi /ˈdronhiː/ adv. okay *dronhiw /ˈdronhiːw/ num. five *dronhiy /ˈdronhiːj/ n. hub *droni /ˈdroni/ v. peel *dronor /ˈdronoːr/ n. succession *dronow /ˈdronoːw/ v. slash *dronson /ˈdronsoːn/ num. million *drontef /ˈdrontef/ adj. real *drontet /ˈdrontet/ n. pride *dror /dror/ adj. medium *droray /ˈdroraːj/ v. warrant *drorge /ˈdrorgeː/ adv. down *drorre /ˈdrorre/ n. parameter *drorsok /ˈdrorsoːk/ n. beach *drot /drot/ n. eyeball *drota /ˈdroʈaː/ v. respect *drotay /ˈdroʈaj/ n. beetle *drotkaf /ˈdrotkaːf/ n. part *drotkuf /ˈdrotkuf/ num. nine *drotuy /ˈdroʈuːj/ n. fish *drow /drow/ n. wit *drowag /ˈdrowag/ n. knob *drowis /ˈdrowiʂ/ n. bicycle *droy /droj/ adv. off *drozi /ˈdroziː/ n. staff *drubyoy /ˈdrubjoːj/ det. another *drucheg /ˈdruʧeːg/ adv. back *druem /ˈdrueːm/ n. pressure *drufan /ˈdrufaːn/ n. tag *drufom /ˈdrufom/ v. recruit *drufu /ˈdruɸuː/ v. measure *drugu /ˈdruguː/ v. stand *drujom /ˈdruʤom/ n. rival *drula /ˈdrulaː/ adv. neither *drulan /ˈdrulan/ v. vow *drulin /ˈdrulin/ n. bit *druma /ˈdrumaː/ n. umbrella *drumi /ˈdrumiː/ n. unity *drumo /ˈdrumoː/ n. look (appearance) *drunaw /ˈdrunaːw/ n. threat *druney /ˈdruneːj/ n. hay *drunga /ˈdrungaː/ adv. merely *drungam /ˈdruŋaːm/ v. relieve *drungi /ˈdruŋiː/ n. supervisor *drungib /ˈdruŋib/ v. explode *drungo /ˈdruŋoː/ n. backpack *drungom /ˈdrungoːm/ n. update *drungu /ˈdruŋuː/ n. behalf *drunher /ˈdrunheːr/ v. crush, grind *drunhi /ˈdrunhiː/ n. crowd *drunhing /ˈdrunhiːŋ/ v. remember *drunhingef /ˈdrunhiːŋef/ n. memory *drunho /ˈdrunho/ n. soil *druni /ˈdruniː/ v. dart *drunir /ˈdruniːr/ n. roof *drunoy /ˈdrunoːj/ n. spark *druntut /ˈdruntut/ v. search *drurren /ˈdrurren/ n. breakthrough *drurreng /ˈdrurreŋ/ n. nickname *drurtar /ˈdrurtaːr/ n. flower *drurtaram /ˈdrurtaːraːm/ n. florist *drutkaw /ˈdrutkaːw/ n. veil *drutkof /ˈdrutkoːf/ adv. else *drutoy /ˈdruʈoj/ v. neglect *drutsuts /ˈdruʦuːʦ/ v. collaborate *drutte /ˈdrutte/ n. blur *druub /ˈdruub/ n. message *druyaf /ˈdrujaf/ n. gut *druyak /ˈdrujak/ v. cram *druyu /ˈdrujuː/ n. origin *druyuk /ˈdrujuːk/ adj. equivalent *dwulan /ˈdwulaːn/ n. leaf *dwulung /ˈdwuluːŋ/ n. schedule *dwunho /ˈdwunhoː/ v. accumulate *dwurren /ˈdwurreːn/ v. blossom *dwuya /ˈdwuja/ n. interior *dyo /djoː/ v. understand *dyo'ugib /ˈdjoːʔuːgiːb/ v. disrupt *dyoad /ˈdjoːaːd/ v. suppress *dyobef /ˈdjoːbeːf/ n. blood *dyobefor /ˈdjoːbeːfor/ adj. bloody *dyobof /ˈdjoːbof/ n. insurgent *dyobow /ˈdjoːbow/ n. patient *dyodifa /ˈdjoːdiːfa/ num. four *dyoewid /ˈdjoːewid/ adv. most *dyofa /ˈdjoːɸaː/ n. sermon *dyofiti /ˈdjoːfiːtiː/ adv. in *dyoga /ˈdjoːga/ adj. current *dyogub /ˈdjoːguːb/ adv. apart *dyoi /ˈdjoːiː/ n. volcano *dyoka /ˈdjoːka/ n. thesis *dyokor /ˈdjoːkor/ n. harmony *dyokurrae /ˈdjoːkuːˌrraːeː/ adj. miniature *dyolanitsach /ˈdjoːlaˌniːʦaʧ/ n. subject *dyolasu /ˈdjoːlaːsuː/ v. exert *dyoli /ˈdjoːli/ v. fire *dyolin /ˈdjoːliːn/ v. get *dyolu /ˈdjoːluː/ n. wilderness *dyom /djoːm/ n. arc *dyomafam /ˈdjoːmaːɸaːm/ v. inject *dyomatsots /ˈdjoːmaːʦoʦ/ v. include *dyome /ˈdjoːmeː/ n. fuse *dyomem /ˈdjoːmeːm/ adj. missing *dyomen /ˈdjoːmeːn/ adj. humble *dyomi /ˈdjoːmiː/ adj. sturdy *dyon /djoːn/ v. taste *dyong /djoːŋ/ adj. recent *dyonga /ˈdjoːŋaː/ adv. recently *dyongi /ˈdjoːŋi/ v. grind *dyongo /ˈdjoːŋoː/ v. expose *dyongoiw /ˈdjoːngoːiːw/ n. queen *dyongu /ˈdjoːngu/ v. drop *dyonguor /ˈdjoːnguoːr/ n. moisture *dyonhe /ˈdjoːnhe/ n. novice *dyonhe /ˈdjoːnheː/ n. defect *dyonhebyortor /ˈdjoːnheːˌbjoːrtoːr/ n. interview *dyonhotanse /ˈdjoːnhoːˌtanseː/ adj. long *dyonhotanseo /ˈdjoːnhoːˌtanseːo/ n. length *dyoni /ˈdjoːniː/ n. clan *dyonifa /ˈdjoːniːɸaː/ v. compel *dyonimi /ˈdjoːnimi/ n. fantasy *dyonolunte /ˈdjoːnoːˌluːnteː/ n. pornography *dyonow /ˈdjoːnoːw/ n. rodent *dyonsongi /ˈdjoːnsoːŋi/ v. alert *dyonsunhew /ˈdjoːnsunheːw/ n. check *dyonte /ˈdjoːnte/ v. exaggerate *dyontib /ˈdjoːntiːb/ n. ham *dyontumeir /ˈdjoːntuˌmeːiːr/ n. university *dyorget /ˈdjoːrget/ n. oyster *dyori /ˈdjoːriː/ n. predecessor *dyorrufofu /ˈdjoːrruˌɸofuː/ prep. outside *dyorung /ˈdjoːruːŋ/ n. barbecue *dyoruy /ˈdjoːruːj/ n. textile *dyorxongengum /ˈdjoːrxoːnˌgeːngum/ n. tribute *dyota /ˈdjoːʈa/ adj. cool (fashionable) *dyoti /ˈdjoːʈiː/ n. medium *dyottow /ˈdjoːttoːw/ n. trip *dyou /ˈdjoːu/ n. one *dyouk /ˈdjoːuk/ n. extreme *dyowag /ˈdjoːwaːg/ n. baby *dyowanotong /ˈdjoːwaːˌnoːtoŋ/ n. bully *dyowuts /ˈdjoːwuːʦ/ prep. plus *dyoxim /ˈdjoːxiːm/ v. please *dyoximef /ˈdjoːxiːmef/ n. pleasure *dyoxon /ˈdjoːɣon/ n. compliment *dyoya /ˈdjoːjaː/ adj. benign *dza /ʣa/ n. place *dzam /ʣam/ n. cork *dzan /ʣan/ v. live *dzang /ʣaŋ/ n. pork *dzar /ʣar/ adv. ever *dzaw /ʣaw/ n. cup *dzay /ʣaj/ v. hang *e /e/ n. quality *e /eː/ adj. red *eba /ˈebaː/ v. discuss *ebi /ˈeːbiː/ n. offence *ebu /ˈeːbuː/ n. gravity *echa /ˈeʧa/ pron. no *eched /ˈeʧeːd/ v. give *echi /ˈeʧiː/ v. deem *echu /ˈeʧuː/ prep. away *eeli /ˈeeli/ n. apparatus *efa /ˈefaː/ n. lightning *efa /ˈeɸa/ n. misery *efa /ˈeːfaː/ v. jerk *efangi /ˈefaŋi/ n. centre *efangior /ˈefaˌŋior/ adj. central *efu /ˈefuː/ v. whistle *ega /ˈeːga/ v. check *ege /ˈeːgeː/ n. ally *egmura /ˈeːgmura/ n. zoo *eha /ˈeha/ v. dominate *ei /ˈeiː/ n. crab *ei /ˈeːiː/ v. accustom *eim /ˈeiːm/ adj. loyal *eing /ˈeiːŋ/ v. distinguish *eju /ˈeʤuː/ n. jungle *ekar /ˈekar/ n. concern *eki /ˈekiː/ v. impose *ekomi /ˈeːkomiː/ v. fetch *ela /ˈeːlaː/ adj. convenient *elam /ˈelam/ n. gown *elio /ˈeliːoː/ v. set *em /em/ v. frustrate *emang /ˈemaːŋ/ n. hip *eme /ˈeːmeː/ n. field *emen /ˈemeːn/ v. imply *emeng /ˈemeːŋ/ v. move *emengef /ˈemeːŋef/ n. movement *emi /ˈemiː/ v. batter *emi /ˈeːmiː/ adj. portable *ene /ˈeneː/ n. province *eneenho /ˈeːneːˌenho/ v. anticipate *enga /ˈeːŋaː/ n. foil *enge /ˈeːngeː/ v. avert *engebo /ˈengebo/ n. salon *engi /ˈeːngiː/ n. lobster *engi /ˈeːŋi/ v. affect *engik /ˈeŋik/ n. winter *engingi /ˈeŋiŋiː/ n. forest *engo /ˈengoː/ n. claw *engu /ˈeːngu/ n. market *enhe /ˈenhe/ v. underscore *enhe /ˈeːnheː/ adv. behind *enholana /ˈeːnhoˌlanaː/ n. calcium *eni /ˈeːni/ n. thread *eni /ˈeːniː/ n. hand, wrist *ense /ˈense/ n. peach *ente /ˈenteː/ adj. permanent *ente /ˈeːnte/ conj. even *ente /ˈeːnteː/ n. acid *entet /ˈenteːt/ v. correlate *entib /ˈentiːb/ n. runway *ento /ˈentoː/ conj. before *eo /ˈeoː/ n. graph *era /ˈera/ n. nutrition *era /ˈeraː/ n. trousers, pants *erar /ˈerar/ n. pubic hair *eri /ˈeriː/ n. string *eri /ˈeːriː/ n. flaw *erru /ˈeːrru/ n. bank *erse /ˈerse/ v. copy, imitate *ertar /ˈertaːr/ n. lip *erte /ˈerteː/ v. detect *erto /ˈeːrtoː/ n. code *ertu /ˈeːrtu/ n. joy *esa /ˈeʂa/ n. scar *ese /ˈeːʂeː/ n. dictator *esu /ˈesuː/ n. hill *eta /ˈeʈaː/ adj. mere *eta /ˈeːtaː/ n. security *eto /ˈeto/ adj. remarkable *ette /ˈetteː/ v. comply *ettu /ˈeːttu/ n. summary *etu /ˈeʈuː/ n. semester *eu /ˈeːu/ n. witch *ewa /ˈeːwa/ adj. lush *ewi /ˈewi/ v. exploit *ewi /ˈeːwi/ n. snake *ewu /ˈewuː/ n. lower class *ewug /ˈewuːg/ n. ammunition *eya /ˈeja/ v. shrink *eya /ˈeːja/ n. military *eya /ˈeːjaː/ n. window *eyaw /ˈejaːw/ adj. notable *eyi /ˈejiː/ adj. dire *eyinhola /ˈejinˌholaː/ conj. except *eyu /ˈeːjuː/ v. attach *ezon /ˈezon/ n. thunder *fa /ɸa/ n. year *fab /ɸab/ n. frame *fad /ɸad/ adj. flat *faf /ɸaf/ n. embargo *fagob /ˈɸagob/ n. cigarette *faj /ɸaʤ/ adj. far *fam /ɸam/ n. lake *fama /ˈɸamaː/ v. burst *fan /ɸan/ n. almond *fanat /ˈɸanaːt/ v. eat *fanay /ˈɸanaːj/ v. grasp *faner /ˈɸaneːr/ n. quantum *fang /ɸaŋ/ adj. suspicious *fangi /ˈɸaŋi/ n. son *fangu /ˈɸaŋuː/ v. protest *fanhi /ˈɸanhiː/ n. pond *fanho /ˈɸanho/ adj. notorious *fanhor /ˈɸanhor/ n. stew *fani /ˈɸaniː/ n. destination *fanir /ˈɸanir/ v. deprive *fansen /ˈɸansen/ n. evening *far /ɸar/ v. saturate *fara /ˈɸaraː/ v. wade *fartur /ˈɸartur/ adj. fuzzy *faruy /ˈɸaruːj/ v. decide *faruyef /ˈɸaruːjef/ n. decision *faso /ˈɸaʂo/ n. nose *fat /ɸat/ v. rinse *fatta /ˈɸattaː/ v. hate *fawa /ˈɸawaː/ n. brochure *fawux /ˈɸawuːx/ n. wallet *fax /ɸax/ n. metal *fay /ɸaj/ n. pencil *fe /fe/ n. price *fe'on /ˈɸeʔon/ n. pin *fe'u /ˈɸeʔuː/ v. appeal *fea /ˈɸeaː/ n. bat (club) *febyasu /ˈɸebjaːsuː/ n. tray *fedzim /ˈɸeʣiːm/ n. block *fee /ˈɸee/ n. cathedral *fefa /ˈɸeɸaː/ v. happen *fefam /ˈɸefam/ n. cane *fefam /ˈɸeɸam/ adj. entire *fefi /ˈɸeɸiː/ n. camera *fei /ˈɸeiː/ n. card *feif /ˈɸeiːf/ n. shape *feko /ˈɸeko/ adj. gross *felam /ˈɸelaːm/ n. bracket *feli /ˈɸeli/ n. batch *feli /ˈɸeliː/ v. wander *felin /ˈɸelin/ v. applaud *felin /ˈɸeliːn/ n. vanilla *felinosom /ˈfeliˌnoːʂom/ v. forecast *felum /ˈɸeluːm/ v. appear *fem /fem/ v. hear *femam /ˈɸemaːm/ v. cater *feme /ˈɸemeː/ n. effect *femef /ˈfemef/ n. hearing *femem /ˈɸemem/ adj. major *femi /ˈɸemiː/ n. cousin *feming /ˈɸemiŋ/ n. ritual *femo /ˈɸemoː/ v. indicate *femong /ˈɸemoːŋ/ v. spit *femontente /ˈfemoːnˌteːnte/ n. census *fen /fen/ n. bowl *fena /ˈɸenaː/ n. tree *fenaw /ˈɸenaːw/ n. shelter *fene /ˈɸeneː/ adj. intricate *fenef /ˈɸeneːf/ adj. casual *feney /ˈɸeneːj/ adv. tonight *fenga /ˈɸeŋaː/ n. wool *fengach /ˈɸeŋaːʧ/ adv. therefore *fengad /ˈɸeŋaːd/ n. receipt *fengib /ˈɸeŋiːb/ n. hook *fengom /ˈɸengoːm/ v. excel *fenhe /ˈɸenheː/ n. wheel *fenhefuni /ˈfenheˌfuːniː/ n. egg *fenhew /ˈɸenheːw/ n. steam *fenhi /ˈɸenhiː/ num. one *fenho /ˈɸenho/ n. trade *fenho /ˈɸenhoː/ v. drown *fenhu /ˈɸenhuː/ adj. anonymous *feni /ˈɸeni/ adj. huge *feni /ˈɸeniː/ v. heal *feniw /ˈɸeniw/ v. skate *feniw /ˈɸeniːw/ v. foresee *feno /ˈɸenoː/ n. city *fenoor /ˈɸenoːor/ adj. urban *fenorayu /ˈfenoːˌrajuː/ v. offer *fenot /ˈɸenoːt/ n. marsh *fensen /ˈɸensen/ n. coal *fensen /ˈɸenseːn/ adj. depressed *fenson /ˈɸensoːn/ n. tape *fensun /ˈɸensun/ v. shove *fentengona /ˈɸenteːnˌgoːnaː/ n. tradition *feots /ˈɸeoːʦ/ adj. subjective *ferang /ˈɸeraːŋ/ n. fox *fergastok /ˈɸergaːstoːk/ v. bark *ferre /ˈɸerreː/ n. luxury *ferreng /ˈɸerreŋ/ n. honour *fertuyi /ˈɸertujiː/ v. escape *ferxug /ˈɸerxug/ n. pastry *fesa /ˈɸesa/ n. paragraph *fetiwa /ˈɸetiːwa/ n. complex *fetku /ˈɸetku/ n. apron *fetodzem /ˈɸetoʣeːm/ n. whip *fetsech /ˈɸeʦeːʧ/ n. fairy *fetsich /ˈɸeʦiːʧ/ n. scratch *fetsu /ˈɸeʦuː/ n. eyelash *fetsunengi /ˈfeʦuːˌneːŋi/ n. ensemble *fettungii /ˈfettuˌŋiːiː/ n. shrimp *fettuw /ˈɸettuw/ adj. plausible *fetu /ˈɸetuː/ v. stalk *fetu /ˈɸeʈuː/ n. uniform *fetuy /ˈɸeʈuːj/ v. combat *feu /ˈɸeu/ n. plight *fewi /ˈɸewi/ n. average *fewi /ˈɸewiː/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *fewid /ˈɸewiːd/ n. bag *feya /ˈɸejaː/ adv. forward *feyaw /ˈɸejaːw/ v. improve *feyie /ˈɸejie/ n. hierarchy *feyiner /ˈɸejiːneːr/ n. loaf *fezun /ˈɸezuːn/ n. reward *fi /fi/ v. ask *fib /fib/ n. kindergarten *fich /fiʧ/ n. uncle *fif /fif/ n. case *fig /fig/ n. ship *fik /fik/ prep. over *fim /fim/ n. war *fimam /ˈfimaːm/ n. warrior *fin /fin/ n. committee *fing /fiŋ/ adj. sad *fingo /ˈfiŋo/ n. sadness *fir /fir/ n. earth *fit /fit/ n. chalk *fits /fiʦ/ n. sin *fiw /fiw/ n. struggle *fix /fix/ v. import *fiy /fij/ n. screw *fiz /fiz/ adj. electoral *floe /ˈfloːe/ adj. immense *flome /ˈfloːme/ v. mark *flomi /ˈfloːmi/ n. fork *flowa /ˈfloːwa/ v. smell (sense with nose) *flu /fluː/ n. office *flub /fluːb/ n. harbour *flubye /ˈfluːbje/ n. leader *fluch /fluːʧ/ v. encourage *fluchag /ˈfluːʧag/ n. scope *fluche /ˈfluːʧeː/ adj. white, blank *flud /fluːd/ n. infection *flue /ˈfluːeː/ n. buffalo *fluet /ˈfluːet/ n. mall *fluf /fluːf/ n. century *flufo /ˈfluːfo/ v. be (located) *flufom /ˈfluːɸom/ det. few *flug /fluːg/ n. strap *flui /ˈfluːiː/ adv. pretty *fluin /ˈfluːiːn/ adj. severe *fluk /fluːk/ v. pass *flukar /ˈfluːkar/ n. spider *fluko /ˈfluːko/ n. offspring *flula /ˈfluːla/ n. specialist *flula /ˈfluːlaː/ det. which *flulam /ˈfluːlam/ v. embody *flulan /ˈfluːlaːn/ n. embryo *flum /fluːm/ n. candy, vagina *flumim /ˈfluːmiːm/ n. reservation *flumong /ˈfluːmoːŋ/ adj. last (final) *flun /fluːn/ n. north *flunew /ˈfluːneːw/ n. kitten *flunew /ˈfluːneːw/ n. cat *flung /fluːŋ/ prep. under *flungad /ˈfluːŋaːd/ v. follow *flungas /ˈfluːŋaːʂ/ v. situate *flungem /ˈfluːngem/ n. notebook *flungem /ˈfluːngeːm/ n. policy *flungi /ˈfluːŋiː/ v. warn *flunhey /ˈfluːnheːj/ n. equipment *flunhiy /ˈfluːnhiːj/ v. contaminate *flunhong /ˈfluːnhoŋ/ n. projection *fluni /ˈfluːniː/ n. urine *flunok /ˈfluːnoːk/ n. mustache *flur /fluːr/ n. sword *flurar /ˈfluːrar/ n. breeze *fluriy /ˈfluːrij/ conj. whether *flurtu /ˈfluːrtu/ v. complement *flut /fluːt/ n. shore *flutang /ˈfluːtaːŋ/ n. criteria *fluto /ˈfluːʈo/ n. fan *fluttew /ˈfluːttew/ n. bark (of tree) *fluw /fluːw/ n. tree *fluwik /ˈfluːwiːk/ n. impeachment *flux /fluːx/ v. discourage *fluy /fluːj/ v. recognise *fluya /ˈfluːjaː/ n. nerve *fo /fo/ n. lot *fom /fom/ n. kind *fon /fon/ n. procedure *fong /foŋ/ n. area, region *for /for/ adv. long *fow /fow/ n. broth *foy /foj/ v. request *fya /fja/ adj. equal *fyaf /fjaf/ adj. firm *fyafa /ˈfjafaː/ v. estimate *fyafi /ˈfjafiː/ n. tusk *fyafum /ˈfjaɸuːm/ v. continue *fyai /ˈfjaiː/ adj. proposed *fyalum /ˈfjaluːm/ adj. pastoral *fyamam /ˈfjamaːm/ n. palace *fyana /ˈfjanaː/ n. urge *fyanew /ˈfjaneːw/ n. cushion *fyangem /ˈfjangeːm/ n. champion *fyangich /ˈfjaŋiʧ/ n. novel *fyango /ˈfjaŋoː/ n. ditch *fyangu /ˈfjaŋuː/ n. precedent *fyanher /ˈfjanheːr/ n. sound *fyanson /ˈfjansoːn/ n. heap *fyantod /ˈfjantoːd/ n. carrot *fyar /fjar/ v. denounce *fyari /ˈfjariː/ v. revise *fyaring /ˈfjariːŋ/ n. dean *fyat /fjat/ n. drill *fyatkuf /ˈfjatkuf/ n. debt *fyatun /ˈfjatuːn/ adj. optical *fyaw /fjaw/ v. imagine *fyawij /ˈfjawiʤ/ n. carcass *fyay /fjaj/ adj. private *fyayaw /ˈfjajaːw/ n. sweetheart *fyayi /ˈfjaji/ n. history *fyayit /ˈfjajit/ adj. mature *fyeba /ˈfjeba/ v. direct *fyebof /ˈfjebof/ v. walk *fyeem /ˈfjeem/ v. bump *fyelim /ˈfjeliːm/ n. acquaintance *fyemim /ˈfjemiːm/ n. allocation *fyemo /ˈfjemoː/ n. energy *fyengo /ˈfjeŋoː/ v. kick *fyengus /ˈfjenguʂ/ n. station *fyenir /ˈfjeniːr/ v. attend *fyenson /ˈfjensoːn/ adv. finally *fyenteg /ˈfjenteːg/ v. cheer *fyerter /ˈfjerteːr/ v. analyse *fyerteref /ˈfjerteːref/ n. analysis *fyetoy /ˈfjeʈoj/ v. entail *geba /ˈgeːba/ n. loop *gedut /ˈgeːduːt/ adj. lone *geer /ˈgeːeːr/ n. grill *gefa /ˈgeːfaː/ n. curtain *gefa /ˈgeːɸaː/ v. sentence *gehe /ˈgeːheː/ v. scan *gei /ˈgeːiː/ adj. pregnant *gein /ˈgeːiːn/ n. folder *geje /ˈgeːʤeː/ adv. tomorrow *gela /ˈgeːlaː/ v. carry *gelan /ˈgeːlan/ n. ferry *geme /ˈgeːme/ n. paste *geme /ˈgeːmeː/ v. crumble *gemi /ˈgeːmiː/ v. sprout *gemin /ˈgeːmiːn/ n. motif *geming /ˈgeːmiːŋ/ n. lesson *gemon /ˈgeːmoːn/ adj. partisan *genat /ˈgeːnaːt/ n. faith *gene /ˈgeːneː/ v. notify *gener /ˈgeːneːr/ n. forehead *genga /ˈgeːŋaː/ n. leg, thigh *gengi /ˈgeːŋi/ v. precede *gengi /ˈgeːŋiː/ v. deduce *gengo /ˈgeːngoː/ n. public *gengo /ˈgeːŋoː/ n. outline *gengok /ˈgeːŋoːk/ n. integrity *gengu /ˈgeːŋuː/ v. arm *genguj /ˈgeːnguʤ/ adj. elusive *genhe /ˈgeːnhe/ v. avoid *genheng /ˈgeːnheːŋ/ n. marathon *genho /ˈgeːnho/ n. spinach *genhur /ˈgeːnhuːr/ det. any *genor /ˈgeːnoːr/ n. coast *gente /ˈgeːnteː/ num. ten *genti /ˈgeːntiː/ n. channel (of water) *gento /ˈgeːntoː/ v. substitute *geri /ˈgeːriː/ n. manner *gerir /ˈgeːrir/ v. curb *gerre /ˈgeːrre/ n. spell (of magic) *gerre /ˈgeːrreː/ n. examine *gerte /ˈgeːrteː/ n. shed *gerto /ˈgeːrtoː/ v. compose *geru /ˈgeːruː/ v. divert *gesa /ˈgeːsa/ v. evaporate *gesex /ˈgeːseːx/ v. lend *geso /ˈgeːso/ n. rug *gesteb /ˈgeːsteb/ n. prejudice *getka /ˈgeːtkaː/ n. default *geto /ˈgeːʈo/ v. reconcile *getung /ˈgeːtuːŋ/ adj. aware *geu /ˈgeːu/ v. curl *geug /ˈgeːug/ v. convict *gewa /ˈgeːwaː/ n. floor *gewach /ˈgeːwaːʧ/ n. direction *gewag /ˈgeːwaːg/ n. syrup *gexan /ˈgeːɣan/ n. thumb *gexe /ˈgeːxeː/ v. ignite *geya /ˈgeːja/ n. joint *geyif /ˈgeːjif/ n. platter *geyu /ˈgeːjuː/ v. manifest *gla /glaː/ n. health *gla' /glaːʔ/ n. pump *glab /glaːb/ prep. concerning *glad /glaːd/ adv. so *glaf /glaːf/ n. shrine *glak /glaːk/ n. click *glam /glaːm/ v. want *glan /glaːn/ adj. gentle *glang /glaːŋ/ n. pocket *glaor /ˈglaːor/ adj. healthy *glar /glaːr/ det. many *glat /glaːt/ adj. certain *glats /glaːʦ/ adj. quick *glatsa /ˈglaːʦaː/ adv. quickly *glaw /glaːw/ n. plan *glax /glaːx/ pron. somebody *glay /glaːj/ v. tell *glebaw /ˈgleːbaw/ n. matrix *glebu /ˈgleːbuː/ n. comrade *glebuw /ˈgleːbuːw/ adj. prevalent *glebya /ˈgleːbjaː/ v. strive *glebyoy /ˈgleːbjoːj/ n. sense *glechub /ˈgleːʧuːb/ n. lodge *gledzom /ˈgleːʣom/ n. foe *glee /ˈgleːeː/ n. hedge *glef /gleːf/ adj. sufficient *glefam /ˈgleːfaːm/ adj. dual *glefim /ˈgleːɸim/ n. proliferation *glega /ˈgleːga/ v. sustain *gleit /ˈgleːiːt/ v. spawn *gleiy /ˈgleːiːj/ n. certificate *gleku /ˈgleːkuː/ n. view *glekur /ˈgleːkuːr/ n. shower *glela /ˈgleːla/ n. greed *glelaor /ˈgleːlaor/ adj. greedy *gleli /ˈgleːli/ n. player *glema /ˈgleːmaː/ n. roster *glemang /ˈgleːmaːŋ/ n. plantation *gleme /ˈgleːme/ n. strategy *gleme /ˈgleːmeː/ v. forgive *glemen /ˈgleːmen/ n. lever *glemi /ˈgleːmi/ v. speculate *gleming /ˈgleːmiŋ/ n. clay *glene /ˈgleːneː/ n. weight *glenee /ˈgleːneːe/ v. weigh *glenew /ˈgleːneːw/ n. autumn *glengam /ˈgleːŋam/ v. compare *glenge /ˈgleːngeː/ n. fury *glengej /ˈgleːngeʤ/ v. dial *glengik /ˈgleːŋiːk/ n. dragon *glengim /ˈgleːŋiːm/ adj. furious *glengu /ˈgleːngu/ adj. poor *glengum /ˈgleːŋuːm/ n. napkin *glenhe /ˈgleːnheː/ n. news *glenher /ˈgleːnheːr/ adj. luxury *glenhew /ˈgleːnhew/ n. nephew *glenhew /ˈgleːnheːw/ n. divorce *glenhing /ˈgleːnhiːŋ/ adj. sharp *glenhiw /ˈgleːnhiːw/ n. farm *glenhiwam /ˈgleːnhiːwaːm/ n. farmer *glenho /ˈgleːnho/ n. puddle *glenhor /ˈgleːnhor/ adj. favourite *glenhow /ˈgleːnhoːw/ v. expel *glenif /ˈgleːniːf/ n. broom *glenit /ˈgleːnit/ n. boulder *glenow /ˈgleːnoːw/ v. deal *glensen /ˈgleːnseːn/ n. priest *glensun /ˈgleːnsun/ v. violate *glente /ˈgleːnte/ n. scarf *glente /ˈgleːnteː/ n. talk *glentek /ˈgleːntek/ n. waiter *glenti /ˈgleːntiː/ v. flourish *glentik /ˈgleːntiːk/ v. cut *glento /ˈgleːntoː/ n. relationship *glentuf /ˈgleːntuf/ v. hail *glentuts /ˈgleːntuʦ/ n. bill *gleoch /ˈgleːoːʧ/ v. mock *gleri /ˈgleːri/ v. smell (emit odour) *glering /ˈgleːriŋ/ v. ground *glerir /ˈgleːriːr/ n. sibling *gleriy /ˈgleːrij/ adj. necessary *glerreng /ˈgleːrreŋ/ v. store *glerter /ˈgleːrter/ v. compile *glerung /ˈgleːruːŋ/ n. shaft *gleruy /ˈgleːruːj/ v. execute *gleta /ˈgleːta/ n. writer *gletor /ˈgleːʈor/ n. chore *gletsets /ˈgleːʦeːʦ/ n. society *gletung /ˈgleːtuːŋ/ n. riot *gleuw /ˈgleːuw/ prep. alongside, as well as *glewi /ˈgleːwi/ n. ant *gleyat /ˈgleːjaːt/ v. take *gleyik /ˈgleːjik/ v. render *gyi /gji/ n. dream *gyim /gjim/ v. kill, murder *gyimam /ˈgjimaːm/ n. killer *gyo /gjo/ adj. young *gyom /gjom/ v. lament *gyon /gjon/ n. genetics *gyong /gjoŋ/ adj. aggressive *gyoo /ˈgjoo/ n. youth *heew /ˈheew/ n. mouse *hefo /ˈhefo/ n. heir *hege /ˈhegeː/ n. boss *heka /ˈhekaː/ n. trial *heku /ˈhekuː/ n. prestige *hela /ˈhelaː/ n. poultry *helan /ˈhelan/ v. bend *hema /ˈhemaː/ n. track *hemam /ˈhemaːm/ v. report *hemeng /ˈhemeːŋ/ n. bread *hemi /ˈhemi/ n. pub *hengits /ˈheŋiːʦ/ v. limp *hengum /ˈhengum/ n. trophy *henhi /ˈhenhiː/ v. prevent *henho /ˈhenho/ n. song *henhoam /ˈhenhoaːm/ n. singer *henhoe /ˈhenhoe/ v. sing *heni /ˈheni/ v. drain *hente /ˈhente/ adj. shiny *herre /ˈherre/ v. scramble *herto /ˈhertoː/ v. claim *hesa /ˈheʂa/ adj. fertile *hesao /ˈheʂao/ n. fertility *hette /ˈhette/ v. insure *heyi /ˈhejiː/ v. extend *hra /hraː/ n. face, side *hraar /ˈhraːaːr/ v. obey *hrad /hraːd/ n. research *hraebyeka /ˈhraːeˌbjeːka/ n. wall *hraf /hraːf/ v. deliver *hrafa /ˈhraːfaː/ n. party *hrafawuyik /ˈhraːɸaːˌwuːjiːk/ v. stroke *hrag /hraːg/ adj. fierce *hrahun /ˈhraːhuːn/ v. arrange *hrak /hraːk/ n. record *hralam /ˈhraːlam/ v. enable *hralan /ˈhraːlaːn/ n. bridge *hram /hraːm/ n. sport *hramin /ˈhraːmiːn/ n. nest *hran /hraːn/ adv. away *hrang /hraːŋ/ adv. too *hrange /ˈhraːnge/ n. electron *hrangem /ˈhraːngeːm/ n. camel *hranghax /ˈhraːŋhaːx/ det. own *hrangingum /ˈhraːŋiːŋuːm/ n. gossip *hrangota /ˈhraːŋoːtaː/ adj. arrogant *hranhe /ˈhraːnhe/ adj. blue *hranhew /ˈhraːnhew/ adj. attractive *hraningarir /ˈhraːniˌŋaːrir/ n. olive *hranleefa /ˈhraːnleˌeɸa/ adj. free *hranorso /ˈhraːnoːrsoː/ n. afternoon *hransam /ˈhraːnsaːm/ v. destroy *hransamef /ˈhraːnsaːmef/ n. destruction *hranse /ˈhraːnse/ adv. within *hrantik /ˈhraːntiːk/ n. dust *hrar /hraːr/ n. mind *hrarafum /ˈhraːraɸuːm/ n. nurse *hraring /ˈhraːriŋ/ n. stall *hraring /ˈhraːriːŋ/ n. adolescent *hrariy /ˈhraːrij/ n. holiday *hrarsok /ˈhraːrsoːk/ v. rent *hrartor /ˈhraːrtoːr/ v. spray *hrartur /ˈhraːrtur/ v. predict *hras /hraːʂ/ v. thrill *hrase /ˈhraːseː/ v. wind *hrasululung /ˈhraːʂuːˌluːluːŋ/ n. disgust *hrat /hraːt/ adj. bright *hrata /ˈhraːtaː/ v. linger *hratangim /ˈhraːʈaŋim/ n. eclipse *hratin /ˈhraːtiːn/ adj. middle *hrato /ˈhraːto/ n. hammer *hraw /hraːw/ adj. particular *hrawas /ˈhraːwaːʂ/ n. distress *hrawib /ˈhraːwib/ n. tuition *hrax /hraːx/ v. rehearse *hraxu /ˈhraːxuː/ prep. within *hray /hraːj/ v. lose *hraya /ˈhraːja/ n. arrow *hrayef /ˈhraːjef/ n. loss *hrayiw /ˈhraːjiw/ v. drift *hrayungibyey /ˈhraːjuːˌŋiːbjej/ n. bitch *hraz /hraːz/ v. investigate *hrazon /ˈhraːzon/ v. show *hribaw /ˈhriːbaw/ n. void *hribye /ˈhriːbje/ n. activity *hrifan /ˈhriːfan/ n. rear *hrifom /ˈhriːfom/ n. mood *hrihwu /ˈhriːhwu/ adj. automatic *hrii /ˈhriːiː/ n. midst *hrilan /ˈhriːlaːn/ v. leave *hrimi /ˈhriːmiː/ v. postpone *hrimin /ˈhriːmiːn/ n. cherry *hrimom /ˈhriːmoːm/ n. secret *hrimong /ˈhriːmoːŋ/ v. spend *hrimongef /ˈhriːmoːŋef/ n. cost *hringam /ˈhriːŋam/ n. verse *hringos /ˈhriːŋoːʂ/ v. gamble *hringu /ˈhriːŋuː/ v. squint *hrinheng /ˈhriːnheŋ/ n. triangle *hrinhing /ˈhriːnhiːŋ/ n. pillar *hrinsen /ˈhriːnseːn/ n. bed *hrintug /ˈhriːntug/ adj. cozy *hrirtur /ˈhriːrtur/ n. suitcase *hrisom /ˈhriːʂom/ n. glacier *hrita /ˈhriːʈaː/ v. govern *hriu /ˈhriːu/ n. dealer *hriwa /ˈhriːwaː/ n. vinegar *hriya /ˈhriːjaː/ n. experience *i /i/ prep. on *i /iː/ prep. into *i /iː/ pron. theirs *i /iː/ pron. them *i /iː/ pron. they *i mam /iː maːm/ pron. to them *i' /iʔ/ v. erupt *ia /ˈiːaː/ n. propaganda *iab /ˈiːaːb/ n. king *ib /ib/ n. ethnicity *iba /ˈiːba/ v. interrupt *ibyo /ˈiːbjoː/ v. extract *id /id/ n. question *ida /ˈiːda/ v. dismiss *idjo /ˈiːdʤoː/ v. bother *if /if/ n. competition *ifa /ˈiːfa/ v. blast *ifa /ˈiːfaː/ adj. radical *ifa /ˈiːɸa/ n. east *iffe /ˈiːffeː/ v. float *ig /ig/ v. send *ii /ˈiːiː/ adj. different *iio /ˈiːiːo/ n. difference *ik /ik/ adj. black *ikor /ˈiːkor/ v. pity *im /im/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *ima /ˈiːmaː/ adj. generic *imam /ˈimaːm/ n. chef *imem /ˈiːmem/ adj. narrative *imo /ˈiːmoː/ adj. civilized *in /in/ pron. anything *ine /ˈiːneː/ adj. absent *ing /iŋ/ n. perception *inga /ˈiːŋaː/ adj. mandatory *ingi /ˈiːngiː/ adj. dry *ingu /ˈiːŋuː/ n. horse *ingua /ˈiːŋuːaː/ n. stable *inhe /ˈiːnhe/ v. last *inhi /ˈiːnhiː/ v. ache *ini /ˈiːniː/ n. apology *insa /ˈiːnsaː/ n. embrace *io /ˈiːoː/ n. comment *irang /ˈiːraŋ/ n. maple *iri /ˈiːriː/ n. action *irta /ˈiːrtaː/ v. die *irtaef /ˈiːrtaːef/ n. death *irtu /ˈiːrtu/ neg. not; interj. no *ise /ˈiːʂeː/ n. rabbit *iste /ˈiːste/ n. haven *ita /ˈiːta/ v. trick *itang /ˈiːtaŋ/ n. crest *its /iʦ/ n. lens *iw /iw/ n. device *ja /ʤa/ n. nation *jam /ʤam/ n. tear *jo /ʤoː/ n. mouth *job /ʤoːb/ v. giggle *joch /ʤoːʧ/ n. realm *jof /ʤoːf/ n. psychology *jofam /ˈʤoːfaːm/ n. psychologist *jok /ʤoːk/ n. mammal *jong /ʤoːŋ/ adv. also *joor /ˈʤoːor/ adj. oral *jor /ʤoːr/ adv. home *jot /ʤoːt/ v. note *joy /ʤoːj/ n. magic *ki /kiː/ det. those *kib /kiːb/ adj. common *kich /kiːʧ/ n. earthquake *kif /kiːf/ v. break *kifim /ˈkiːfiːm/ adj. broken *kik /kiːk/ v. plant *kim /kiːm/ n. evidence *kimor /ˈkiːmor/ adj. evident, obvious *kin /kiːn/ conj. and *king /kiːŋ/ n. clothes, clothing *kir /kiːr/ n. idea *kis /kiːʂ/ n. siege *kit /kiːt/ n. call *kits /kiːʦ/ n. parcel *kiw /kiːw/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *kix /kiːx/ n. rhetoric *kiy /kiːj/ adj. vague *kngongag /ˈkŋoŋaːg/ adv. aboard *kngume /ˈkŋumeː/ adj. able *kngumeef /ˈkŋumeːef/ n. ability *kumin /ˈkumiːn/ adj. prestigious *kuming /ˈkumiːŋ/ v. strip *kunaw /ˈkunaːw/ adj. calm *kunsu /ˈkunsu/ adj. backward *kuntud /ˈkuntud/ v. alleviate *kurxeg /ˈkurxeg/ n. adversary *kutu /ˈkutuː/ adj. overseas *kyumifo /ˈkjumiːfo/ n. filter *kyumomem /ˈkjumoːmem/ n. buttocks *kyungangach /ˈkjuŋaŋaːʧ/ v. hit *kyungisem /ˈkjuŋiʂeːm/ v. shoot *kyunirre /ˈkjuniːrre/ n. transcript *kyuntenhu /ˈkjuntenhuː/ n. rib *kyuntume /ˈkjuntumeː/ adv. somewhere *li /liː/ adv. more *lia /ˈliːaː/ n. member *lich /liːʧ/ n. pumpkin *licho /ˈliːʧo/ adj. similar *lid /liːd/ n. site *lidu /ˈliːduː/ n. term *lif /liːf/ v. speak *lifa /ˈliːfa/ v. terminate *lig /liːg/ n. peninsula *lii /ˈliːiː/ v. lead *lik /liːk/ n. apartment *lila /ˈliːla/ v. lift *lim /liːm/ prep. around *lime /ˈliːmeː/ n. carriage *limin /ˈliːmiːn/ n. alien *lin /liːn/ v. step *lina /ˈliːnaː/ v. compromise *ling /liːŋ/ adv. really *linga /ˈliːŋa/ n. prize *linge /ˈliːngeː/ prep. along *lingem /ˈliːngem/ v. stumble *linhe /ˈliːnheː/ adv. better *linhi /ˈliːnhiː/ adj. normal *linho /ˈliːnho/ adj. late *linhoy /ˈliːnhoj/ n. environment *lini /ˈliːni/ n. embassy *linse /ˈliːnseː/ n. terror *linsu /ˈliːnsu/ v. take out *linte /ˈliːnte/ v. conspire *linte /ˈliːnteː/ n. maze *lintek /ˈliːntek/ v. enter *linti /ˈliːntiː/ n. palm (of hand) *lintu /ˈliːntu/ n. sorrow *lio /ˈliːoː/ n. archive *lir /liːr/ conj. until *lirang /ˈliːraːŋ/ v. cooperate *liri /ˈliːri/ n. illusion *lirra /ˈliːrraː/ n. race (ethnicity) *lirso /ˈliːrsoː/ prep. of *lirtu /ˈliːrtu/ n. bass *lit /liːt/ n. aunt *litoy /ˈliːʈoj/ n. profit *littew /ˈliːtteːw/ adj. innocent *liw /liːw/ v. plough *liwab /ˈliːwaːb/ v. reproduce *liwix /ˈliːwix/ n. colony *lix /liːx/ adj. broad *lixe /ˈliːɣeː/ n. niece *liy /liːj/ adv. far *liya /ˈliːjaː/ n. academy *liyi /ˈliːji/ v. surround *lo /lo/ n. trader *lobyo /ˈlobjoː/ v. interrogate *lobyuy /ˈlobjuj/ v. expect *lochig /ˈloʧiːg/ v. volunteer *lodat /ˈlodat/ n. risk *lodator /ˈlodator/ adj. risky, dangerous *lof /lof/ v. exacerbate *lofa /ˈlofa/ adj. anxious *lofa /ˈloɸa/ adv. forever *lofam /ˈloɸaːm/ adj. thick *lofao /ˈlofao/ n. anxiety *lofim /ˈloɸiːm/ n. diagram *lofom /ˈlofom/ adj. homosexual *logok /ˈlogok/ n. symbol *loi /ˈloiː/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *loja /ˈloʤa/ n. shrub *loko /ˈloko/ v. burn *loku /ˈlokuː/ v. invent *lolu /ˈloluː/ adj. chronic *lomen /ˈlomeːn/ prep. worth *longag /ˈloŋaːg/ n. outbreak *longam /ˈloŋam/ n. concept *longi /ˈloŋiː/ v. write *longiam /ˈloŋiːaːm/ n. author *lonhe /ˈlonhe/ n. head *lonhiw /ˈlonhiːw/ n. enrollment *lonho /ˈlonho/ v. nod *lonhung /ˈlonhuːŋ/ n. supper *lonteb /ˈlonteb/ n. manual *lontig /ˈlontiːg/ n. picture *lonto /ˈlontoː/ n. lease *lorge /ˈlorge/ n. air *lorgu /ˈlorgu/ n. venom *lori /ˈlori/ n. row *loriy /ˈloriːj/ num. first *lorra /ˈlorraː/ n. inn *lorro /ˈlorroː/ v. love *lorroam /ˈlorroːaːm/ n. lover *lorrung /ˈlorruŋ/ n. lump *lorsa /ˈlorsaː/ v. acquire *lorur /ˈloruːr/ v. wink *losu /ˈloʂuː/ v. lean *lot /lot/ v. lick *lotung /ˈlotuːŋ/ v. tease *lou /ˈlou/ adj. bankrupt *lowa /ˈlowa/ v. thrust *lowach /ˈlowaːʧ/ v. panic *lowag /ˈlowaːg/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *lowi /ˈlowi/ n. passion *lowi /ˈlowiː/ n. berry *lowich /ˈlowiʧ/ n. canvas *loxez /ˈloxeːz/ n. fire *loya /ˈlojaː/ n. vase *loyaf /ˈlojaf/ prep. versus *luba /ˈluba/ n. door *lube /ˈlubeː/ n. bulk *lubyey /ˈlubjej/ n. puzzle *lubyo /ˈlubjoː/ v. replace *lubyu /ˈlubju/ v. authorise *luchad /ˈluʧad/ n. velvet *luchi /ˈluʧiː/ n. jam *ludet /ˈludeːt/ n. show *lue /ˈlueː/ v. inhabit *lufanho /ˈlufanho/ n. value *lufi /ˈlufiː/ v. tilt *lufi /ˈluɸi/ adj. confident *lufio /ˈluɸio/ n. confidence *lufowits /ˈlufowiːʦ/ v. swirl *lufunanhi /ˈlufuːˌnaːnhiː/ n. sanctuary *lugo /ˈlugo/ adj. custom *luir /ˈluiːr/ adj. mobile *lula /ˈlula/ n. power *lulam /ˈlulaːm/ v. remark *lulaor /ˈlulaor/ adj. powerful *lulung /ˈluluːŋ/ adj. acute *lumaa /ˈlumaːaː/ v. keep *luman /ˈlumaːn/ n. democracy *lume /ˈlume/ n. elastic *lume /ˈlumeː/ adj. stiff *lumi /ˈlumi/ v. have to (must) *lumimi /ˈlumimiː/ n. nonsense *lunga /ˈlungaː/ n. tooth *lungaiy /ˈluŋaːiːj/ v. draw *lunge /ˈlungeː/ adv. quite *lunghex /ˈluŋheːx/ n. eye *lunghotafo /ˈluŋhoːˌʈaɸo/ n. pig *lungo /ˈluŋoː/ v. invite *lungud /ˈluŋuːd/ n. slope *lunhesengim /ˈlunheˌseːŋim/ n. compound *lunhew /ˈlunheːw/ conj. since *lunhezan /ˈlunhezan/ n. navy *lunho /ˈlunho/ n. attic *luniy /ˈluniːj/ v. reflect *luniyef /ˈluniːjef/ n. reflection *luno /ˈlunoː/ v. endorse *lunoy /ˈlunoːj/ v. amuse *lunte /ˈlunte/ n. cafeteria *lunteb /ˈlunteb/ v. overlook *luntime /ˈluntiːmeː/ v. defend *luntimeef /ˈluntiːˌmeːef/ n. defence *luri /ˈluri/ n. knot *lurke /ˈlurke/ n. impulse *lurkub /ˈlurkub/ n. mold *lurreng /ˈlurreːŋ/ n. publicity *lurrofum /ˈlurroːɸuːm/ n. property *lurrongui /ˈlurroːˌŋuːiː/ pron. everyone *lurte /ˈlurteː/ n. margin *lusa /ˈlusa/ adj. federal *lusas /ˈlusaʂ/ n. dash *lusoif /ˈluʂoiːf/ n. violin *lusom /ˈluʂom/ n. tunnel *lustek /ˈlustek/ n. streak *lutaya /ˈlutaja/ v. brag *luti /ˈlutiː/ n. land, earth *lutta /ˈluttaː/ v. envision *lutur /ˈluʈuːr/ v. hum *luu'o /ˈluuʔo/ adj. grey *luwid /ˈluwid/ n. receipt *luyaw /ˈlujaw/ n. habitat *luyi /ˈluji/ v. chop *luyieja /ˈlujiˌeʤa/ n. treat *luzun /ˈluzuːn/ adj. hostile *luzuniru /ˈluzuːˌniruː/ n. patio *ma /maː/ n. group *mab /maːb/ n. court *mabiw /ˈmaːbiːw/ v. dub *mach /maːʧ/ v. smile *mad /maːd/ n. glasses *mada /ˈmaːda/ n. stick (of tree) *madza /ˈmaːʣa/ n. point *madzorre /ˈmaːʣorre/ v. fit *maf /maːf/ n. authority *mafamewi /ˈmaːɸaːˌmeːwi/ c. albeit *mafarrorreng /ˈmaːɸaˌrroːrreŋ/ n. biology *mafu /ˈmaːɸuː/ v. evacuate *mag /maːg/ n. stream *mage /ˈmaːgeː/ v. cough *mageb /ˈmaːgeːb/ adv. again *mago /ˈmaːgo/ v. insist *magomemi /ˈmaːgoˌmemiː/ n. flour *maj /maːʤ/ v. blow *maja /ˈmaːʤa/ n. frenzy *mak /maːk/ n. beer *maki /ˈmaːkiː/ adj. ambiguous *makuzongi /ˈmaːkuːˌzoŋi/ n. pillow *malang /ˈmaːlaːŋ/ n. fly *malanheng /ˈmaːlaːnheŋ/ n. analogy *mali /ˈmaːli/ adj. nice *maliowu /ˈmaːliˌoːwuː/ v. tremble *mam /maːm/ n. mass *mamebade /ˈmaːmeːˌbadeː/ v. seek *mamin /ˈmaːmiːn/ n. piano *mamonimi /ˈmaːmoːˌniːmi/ n. ice *man /maːn/ n. elbow *manemotay /ˈmaːneːˌmoːʈaːj/ n. shovel *maneontu /ˈmaːneːˌoːntu/ n. bachelor *maney /ˈmaːneːj/ n. orchard *mang /maːŋ/ adj. local *manga /ˈmaːŋa/ n. name *mangig /ˈmaːŋig/ v. scoop *manhe /ˈmaːnheː/ v. knock *manho /ˈmaːnho/ v. translate *manhong /ˈmaːnhoŋ/ n. rookie *manhugufon /ˈmaːnhuːˌguːfon/ n. pick *maniw /ˈmaːniw/ n. oath *maniy /ˈmaːnij/ adj. straight, steep *manso /ˈmaːnsoː/ n. eyelid *mante /ˈmaːnte/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *mante /ˈmaːnteː/ pron. nobody *mar /maːr/ det. each *mara /ˈmaːraː/ v. arouse *margoo /ˈmaːrgoːoː/ num. billion *maried /ˈmaːriːeːd/ v. shave *martonguar /ˈmaːrtoːnˌguaːr/ adj. absurd *mas /maːʂ/ v. force *mat /maːt/ n. patent *mata /ˈmaːʈa/ n. disposition *matanhungu /ˈmaːtaːnˌhuːŋuː/ n. drama *matarrengoj /ˈmaːtaːˌrrengoːʤ/ n. glare *mats /maːʦ/ v. hiss *matsa /ˈmaːʦa/ n. visa *mauj /ˈmaːuʤ/ n. radius *maulam /ˈmaːulam/ n. tower *maw /maːw/ n. interest *mawana /ˈmaːwanaː/ n. rain *mawi /ˈmaːwiː/ conj. where *mawu /ˈmaːwuː/ n. parent *may /maːj/ adj. probable *maz /maːz/ n. prison *mazam /ˈmaːzaːm/ n. prisoner *mbe /mbeː/ v. like *mbebyonhonti /ˈmbeːbjoːnˌhoːntiː/ prep. without *mbee /ˈmbeːe/ n. charge *mbefa /ˈmbeːɸaː/ n. stake *mbefamimi /ˈmbeːfaːˌmiːmi/ v. reinforce *mbefum /ˈmbeːɸuːm/ n. sale *mbegikir /ˈmbeːgiːkiːr/ n. answer *mbek /mbeːk/ n. extent *mbelanhemong /ˈmbeːlanˌhemoːŋ/ v. resent *mbelie /ˈmbeːlieː/ v. retrieve *mbem /mbeːm/ n. wing *mbemefa /ˈmbeːmeɸa/ n. resemblance *mbemertema /ˈmbeːmeːrˌtemaː/ n. logic *mben /mbeːn/ adv. when *mbene /ˈmbeːneː/ n. legend *mbeng /mbeːŋ/ v. sleep *mbengiko /ˈmbeːŋiːko/ n. moss *mbenhebu /ˈmbeːnhebuː/ n. critique *mbenheng /ˈmbeːnheːŋ/ n. glory *mbenhenhesem /ˈmbeːnhenˌheːʂeːm/ n. capital *mbenhexichod /ˈmbeːnheːˌɣiːʧod/ n. sensation *mbenhun /ˈmbeːnhuːn/ n. skeleton *mbeniw /ˈmbeːniw/ n. faculty *mbensum /ˈmbeːnsum/ n. athlete *mbentetaniy /ˈmbeːnteːˌʈanij/ v. sigh *mbentunhe /ˈmbeːntunheː/ v. intimidate *mber /mbeːr/ adj. rear *mberaningam /ˈmbeːraˌniŋam/ n. soap *mberar /ˈmbeːraːr/ n. noon *mberranheng /ˈmbeːrraːnheŋ/ n. specialty *mberurisam /ˈmbeːruːˌriʂam/ adj. rugged *mbesurtange /ˈmbeːʂuːrˌtaːngeː/ n. coffee *mbesurtangea /ˈmbeːʂuːrˌtaːngeːaː/ n. cafe *mbet /mbeːt/ adj. proud *mbetarrook /ˈmbeːtaːˌrroːoːk/ n. daughter *mbew /mbeːw/ v. mumble *mbewartenaf /ˈmbeːwaːrˌtenaːf/ v. wake up *mbey /mbeːj/ n. plague *mbeyanganse /ˈmbeːjaˌŋaːnse/ n. appliance *mbeyinhe /ˈmbeːjinheː/ v. clap *mbeyirami /ˈmbeːjiˌramiː/ n. strip *mbir /mbiːr/ pron. me *mbo /mboː/ adj. grave *mbobyay /ˈmboːbjaːj/ adj. imaginary *mbobye /ˈmboːbje/ n. agony *mbobyey /ˈmboːbjej/ v. contrast *mbobyonsom /ˈmboːbjoːnsoːm/ v. confer *mbochanhiting /ˈmboːʧanˌhiːtiːŋ/ adj. pure *mboche /ˈmboːʧeː/ adj. simple *mbochea /ˈmboːʧeːaː/ adv. simply *mbodof /ˈmboːdof/ v. sew *mboe /ˈmboːeː/ n. contempt *mboets /ˈmboːeʦ/ v. certify *mbofa /ˈmboːfa/ adj. sober *mbofam /ˈmboːɸam/ v. glare *mbofan /ˈmboːfan/ conj. after *mbofim /ˈmboːɸim/ n. bottle *mbofim /ˈmboːɸiːm/ v. escort *mbofin /ˈmboːfiːn/ v. dissolve *mbofongengu /ˈmboːfonˌgengu/ n. fence *mbogu /ˈmboːguː/ v. catch *mboing /ˈmboːiːŋ/ n. tribunal *mbojom /ˈmboːʤom/ adj. formal *mbola /ˈmboːla/ adj. sound *mbola /ˈmboːlaː/ v. close *mboliwach /ˈmboːliwaʧ/ n. prostitute, whore *mbolun /ˈmboːluːn/ v. excite *mbolunef /ˈmboːluːnef/ n. excitement *mbom /mboːm/ n. rumour *mbome /ˈmboːmeː/ adj. important *mbomem /ˈmboːmem/ v. abolish *mbomim /ˈmboːmiːm/ v. display *mbonaw /ˈmboːnaːw/ n. oven *mbonay /ˈmboːnaːj/ n. fuel *mbonef /ˈmboːneːf/ n. rebel *mbonegowi /ˈmboːneːˌgowi/ n. surface *mboney /ˈmboːneːj/ v. retreat *mbonganor /ˈmboːŋaːnoːr/ pron. none *mbonge /ˈmboːnge/ n. hell *mbongem /ˈmboːngeːm/ n. compost *mbongeninik /ˈmboːngeˌninik/ n. street *mbonginhi /ˈmboːŋinhiː/ v. squat *mbongis /ˈmboːngiːʂ/ v. care *mbongisim /ˈmboːngiːʂiːm/ adj. careful *mbongo /ˈmboːŋoː/ v. call *mbongu /ˈmboːngu/ n. peak *mbongud /ˈmboːŋuːd/ n. copyright *mbongunhee /ˈmboːngunˌheːeː/ n. badge *mbonhe /ˈmboːnhe/ conj. rather *mbonhegeni /ˈmboːnheˌgeːniː/ adv. etcetera *mbonheme /ˈmboːnhemeː/ v. merge *mbonhey /ˈmboːnhej/ n. soul *mbonhey /ˈmboːnheːj/ adj. bald *mbonhi /ˈmboːnhiː/ n. palette *mbonho /ˈmboːnho/ pron. something *mboninsen /ˈmboːninsen/ v. haggle *mboniw /ˈmboːniːw/ adv. always *mbonla /ˈmboːnlaː/ n. morning *mbonlaim /ˈmboːnlaːiːm/ adj. early *mbono /ˈmboːnoː/ adj. boring *mbonsen /ˈmboːnseːn/ n. massacre *mbonson /ˈmboːnsoːn/ adj. fake *mbonte /ˈmboːnteː/ n. document *mbontek /ˈmboːnteːk/ n. shark *mbontik /ˈmboːntiːk/ n. experiment *mbonto /ˈmboːntoː/ adj. obscure *mbontog /ˈmboːntoːg/ v. study *mbontuch /ˈmboːntuʧ/ adv. that *mbood /ˈmboːoːd/ v. forget *mboodim /ˈmboːoːdiːm/ adj. forgetful *mboontif /ˈmboːoːntiːf/ n. range *mborang /ˈmboːraŋ/ n. alumnus *mborarawa /ˈmboːraːˌrawaː/ n. examination *mborgunhung /ˈmboːrgunhuːŋ/ adj. difficult *mboriy /ˈmboːrij/ adj. extinct *mborragak /ˈmboːrraːgak/ v. fail *mborragakef /ˈmboːrraːˌgakef/ n. failure *mborrung /ˈmboːrruŋ/ num. second *mboruy /ˈmboːruːj/ v. rest *mbostek /ˈmboːstek/ n. initiative *mbotamota /ˈmboːʈaˌmoːtaː/ adj. curious *mbotay /ˈmboːʈaːj/ n. upper class *mbotin /ˈmboːtiːn/ v. bury *mbotse /ˈmboːʦeː/ v. sniff *mbottenguntek /ˈmboːtteːnˌguntek/ v. polish *mbout /ˈmboːut/ adj. spontaneous *mbowats /ˈmboːwaʦ/ n. clinic *mbowuj /ˈmboːwuːʤ/ n. telescope *mboya /ˈmboːja/ adj. left *mboya /ˈmboːjaː/ n. lion *mboyak /ˈmboːjaːk/ n. object *mboyat /ˈmboːjat/ n. devil *mboyi /ˈmboːji/ v. debate *mboyi /ˈmboːjiː/ n. bundle *mboyik /ˈmboːjik/ v. pollute *mboyuw /ˈmboːjuːw/ n. shrub *mboziniy /ˈmboːziːnij/ n. attention *mbu /mbuː/ prep. with *mbuay /ˈmbuːaːj/ n. facade *mbub /mbuːb/ adj. chief *mbubi /ˈmbuːbiː/ n. bump *mbubye /ˈmbuːbje/ n. frog *mbubyey /ˈmbuːbjej/ n. prospect *mbubyey /ˈmbuːbjeːj/ det. former *mbubyuy /ˈmbuːbjuj/ v. discriminate *mbuch /mbuːʧ/ v. base *mbud /mbuːd/ adj. best *mbue /ˈmbuːeː/ det. both *mbuek /ˈmbuːek/ v. act *mbuex /ˈmbuːeːx/ v. scratch *mbuf /mbuːf/ n. wine *mbufa /ˈmbuːfaː/ n. winery *mbufa /ˈmbuːɸa/ v. ponder *mbuffej /ˈmbuːffeʤ/ adj. wide *mbuffejo /ˈmbuːffeʤo/ n. width *mbug /mbuːg/ adv. ago *mbuge /ˈmbuːgeː/ n. shell *mbum /mbuːm/ pron. mine *mbum /mbuːm/ v. ride *mbuma /ˈmbuːmaː/ n. ruler *mbume /ˈmbuːme/ n. lime *mbumeng /ˈmbuːmeːŋ/ n. friend *mbumengor /ˈmbuːmeːŋor/ adj. friendly *mbumo /ˈmbuːmoː/ n. wave (ocean) *mbun /mbuːn/ n. report *mbung /mbuːŋ/ n. button *mbungha /ˈmbuːŋhaː/ adv. yet *mbungi /ˈmbuːŋiː/ v. roar *mbunheng /ˈmbuːnheŋ/ v. believe *mbunhengef /ˈmbuːnheŋef/ n. belief *mbunse /ˈmbuːnse/ n. example *mbunsen /ˈmbuːnseːn/ v. access *mbuntef /ˈmbuːntef/ v. congregate *mbuntib /ˈmbuːntiːb/ n. story, plot *mbur /mbuːr/ n. commentary *mbur /mbuːr/ pron. I *mbur mam /mbuːr maːm/ pron. to me *mburay /ˈmbuːraj/ n. sum *mburter /ˈmbuːrter/ n. rock, stone *mburtur /ˈmbuːrtur/ n. fiber *mbus /mbuːʂ/ det. same *mbusuj /ˈmbuːsuːʤ/ conj. unless *mbut /mbuːt/ n. existence *mbutan /ˈmbuːtaːn/ adj. purple *mbutkow /ˈmbuːtkoːw/ n. burger *mbutong /ˈmbuːtoŋ/ n. compass *mbuw /mbuːw/ adj. good *mbuwa /ˈmbuːwaː/ adj. median *mbuwats /ˈmbuːwaʦ/ n. sponge *mbux /mbuːx/ n. justice *mbuy /mbuːj/ n. month *mbuya /ˈmbuːjaː/ n. enemy *mbuyaf /ˈmbuːjaːf/ v. erase *mbuyaw /ˈmbuːjaw/ n. puppet *mbuyut /ˈmbuːjuːt/ v. punish *me /meː/ v. forge *mechod /ˈmeːʧod/ n. husband *mechud /ˈmeːʧuːd/ n. cow *mee /ˈmeːeː/ n. agriculture *mef /meːf/ n. heart *mefun /ˈmeːfuːn/ adj. exempt *meha /ˈmeːha/ n. gene *mei /ˈmeːiː/ n. mansion *mei /ˈmeːiː/ n. house *meju /ˈmeːʤuː/ v. marry *meka /ˈmeːka/ v. laugh *mekang /ˈmeːkaŋ/ v. fling *melum /ˈmeːluːm/ adv. furthermore *melun /ˈmeːluːn/ n. manager *memo /ˈmeːmoː/ v. point *memong /ˈmeːmoːŋ/ n. stump *mena /ˈmeːnaː/ n. spectacle *menga /ˈmeːŋaː/ adj. stark *mengam /ˈmeːŋaːm/ prep. well *mengu /ˈmeːŋuː/ v. perch *menhew /ˈmeːnhew/ prep. rather *menhi /ˈmeːnhiː/ v. vibrate *menhiy /ˈmeːnhiːj/ adj. true *menhiyo /ˈmeːnhiːjo/ n. truth *menhon /ˈmeːnhon/ adv. perhaps *menhor /ˈmeːnhor/ n. gauge *menhow /ˈmeːnhow/ n. advertisement *mensen /ˈmeːnsen/ v. long *mento /ˈmeːntoː/ v. serve *mentoam /ˈmeːntoːaːm/ n. slave *mentoef /ˈmeːntoːef/ n. service *mera /ˈmeːra/ n. chorus *mera /ˈmeːraː/ n. technology *meraor /ˈmeːraːor/ adj. technological *merge /ˈmeːrge/ v. occur *mering /ˈmeːriːŋ/ v. see *merro /ˈmeːrroː/ adj. definite *merrung /ˈmeːrruŋ/ v. pull *merto /ˈmeːrtoː/ v. allocate *meru /ˈmeːruː/ n. wildlife *metay /ˈmeːʈaj/ n. knight *metoy /ˈmeːʈoj/ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) *mettu /ˈmeːttu/ v. harass *metu /ˈmeːʈuː/ n. repertoire *mewi /ˈmeːwiː/ n. mob *mewus /ˈmeːwuːʂ/ n. reef *mexa /ˈmeːxa/ v. surpass *meyi /ˈmeːji/ v. hurl *mezo /ˈmeːzo/ n. cone *mi /miː/ adv. well *mia /ˈmiːaː/ n. comfort *mib /miːb/ n. arch *mich /miːʧ/ n. gravel *michu /ˈmiːʧuː/ n. kin *mid /miːd/ n. belt *midaf /ˈmiːdaf/ n. breast *midzem /ˈmiːʣeːm/ v. bless *miet /ˈmiːeːt/ prep. onto *mif /miːf/ adv. below *mifo /ˈmiːɸo/ n. soldier *mig /miːg/ n. turf *miguk /ˈmiːguːk/ n. angle *mii /ˈmiːiː/ n. percent *miif /ˈmiːiːf/ n. swamp *miiw /ˈmiːiːw/ adj. reluctant *mija /ˈmiːʤa/ n. community *mijem /ˈmiːʤeːm/ n. hurdle *mik /miːk/ v. invade *miki /ˈmiːkiː/ adj. tired *mila /ˈmiːla/ n. pen *milan /ˈmiːlan/ n. danger *milanor /ˈmiːlanor/ adj. dangerous *mili /ˈmiːliː/ n. vegetable *milia /ˈmiːliːaː/ n. grocer *mim /miːm/ prep. about *mima /ˈmiːmaː/ v. enhance *mimam /ˈmiːmaːm/ n. collar *mimang /ˈmiːmaːŋ/ n. day *mime /ˈmiːmeː/ n. spoon *mimo /ˈmiːmoː/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *min /miːn/ v. hope *mina /ˈmiːnaː/ pron. one *miney /ˈmiːneːj/ n. grandfather *ming /miːŋ/ adv. least *minga /ˈmiːŋaː/ n. revolution *minge /ˈmiːnge/ n. job *minge /ˈmiːngeː/ n. steel *mingek /ˈmiːŋeːk/ v. incorporate *mingits /ˈmiːŋiʦ/ v. subsidize *mingoch /ˈmiːŋoːʧ/ v. crash *mingu /ˈmiːŋuː/ v. treat *minguef /ˈmiːŋuːef/ n. treatment *minheng /ˈmiːnheŋ/ n. vest *minhin /ˈmiːnhiːn/ v. stress *minhon /ˈmiːnhon/ n. peasant *mini /ˈmiːni/ n. clause *mini /ˈmiːniː/ n. resource *mino /ˈmiːnoː/ n. beard *minte /ˈmiːnte/ prep. off *minteb /ˈmiːnteb/ n. bay *mio /ˈmiːoː/ adj. naval *mir /miːr/ v. thank *mira /ˈmiːra/ adv. fairly *mira /ˈmiːraː/ v. kidnap *mirgo /ˈmiːrgoː/ v. masturbate *miri /ˈmiːriː/ n. bruise *miriy /ˈmiːriːj/ n. tariff *mirsak /ˈmiːrsaːk/ n. paradise *mirte /ˈmiːrte/ adj. rude *mirto /ˈmiːrtoː/ prep. during *misa /ˈmiːʂa/ adj. past *miste /ˈmiːsteː/ n. potato *mit /miːt/ n. prey *mita /ˈmiːʈa/ n. widow *mitang /ˈmiːtaŋ/ n. mat *miti /ˈmiːtiː/ v. reduce *mitkow /ˈmiːtkoːw/ v. convert *mito /ˈmiːto/ adj. bleak *mits /miːʦ/ n. shield *mitse /ˈmiːʦeː/ n. end *mitu /ˈmiːtuː/ v. donate *miu /ˈmiːu/ adj. temporary *miw /miːw/ n. flow *miwas /ˈmiːwaʂ/ n. segment *miwi /ˈmiːwi/ n. premiere *mix /miːx/ num. eight *mixam /ˈmiːxam/ v. decay *mixo /ˈmiːxo/ n. recreation *miy /miːj/ adj. single *miyi /ˈmiːjiː/ n. alarm *miyik /ˈmiːjiːk/ adj. reverse *miyit /ˈmiːjit/ n. icon *miyut /ˈmiːjuːt/ v. roam *miz /miːz/ n. remnant *mizon /ˈmiːzon/ n. counselor *mrodu /ˈmroduː/ n. stand *mrolim /ˈmrolim/ n. sickness *mrona /ˈmronaː/ v. employ *mrongo /ˈmroŋoː/ conj. so *mronhey /ˈmronhej/ n. militia *na /na/ adj. short *nam /nam/ adj. crude *nan /nan/ adj. holy *nan /nan/ pron. he/she/it *nan mam /nan maːm/ pron. to him/her/it *nar /nar/ pron. his/hers/its *ne /neː/ n. week *nea /ˈneːaː/ prep. because *neb /neːb/ n. employer *nebow /ˈneːbow/ n. genocide *nebyoy /ˈneːbjoːj/ adj. lazy *nechig /ˈneːʧiːg/ v. meditate *nef /neːf/ n. beak *nefam /ˈneːɸaːm/ v. oblige *nefi /ˈneːfiː/ n. chest *nefi /ˈneːɸiː/ adj. passive *nefunebyay /ˈneːɸuːˌneːbjaːj/ n. raid *nei /ˈneːiː/ v. count *nein /ˈneːiːn/ adj. cute *nela /ˈneːla/ n. tiger *neli /ˈneːli/ v. interact *nelun /ˈneːluːn/ n. mosquito *nem /neːm/ n. cost *nemamen /ˈneːmaːmeːn/ n. graphic *neme /ˈneːmeː/ n. culture *nemin /ˈneːmiːn/ adj. nervous *nemor /ˈneːmor/ adj. expensive *nen /neːn/ n. medicine *nenanse /ˈneːnaːnseː/ adj. prompt *nenat /ˈneːnaːt/ adv. hence *nene /ˈneːneː/ adj. hybrid *nenfe /ˈneːnfeː/ n. well *neng /neːŋ/ v. run *nenga /ˈneːŋaː/ v. stop, arrest *nengach /ˈneːŋaːʧ/ v. fly *nengachef /ˈneːŋaːʧef/ n. flight *nengam /ˈneːngaːm/ n. approach *nengam /ˈneːŋaːm/ n. runner *nenge /ˈneːŋeː/ v. emit *nengintu /ˈneːŋiːntu/ n. wealth *nengintuor /ˈneːŋiːnˌtuor/ adj. rich, wealthy *nengolibyu /ˈneːŋoːˌliːbju/ n. choir *nengum /ˈneːŋuːm/ adv. out *nenhe /ˈneːnheː/ adj. other *nenhe'an /ˈneːnheʔan/ n. plug *nenheng /ˈneːnheŋ/ v. aim *nenho /ˈneːnhoː/ n. molecule *nenhong /ˈneːnhoŋ/ n. clown *nenhonhenhe /ˈneːnhonˌheːnhe/ n. patriot *nenhonheyat /ˈneːnhonˌhejaːt/ v. operate *nenhorrong /ˈneːnhoːrroːŋ/ v. commute *neni /ˈneːni/ n. hag (old woman) *neno /ˈneːnoː/ adj. empty *nenor /ˈneːnor/ adj. medical *nensen /ˈneːnseːn/ n. wage *nentets /ˈneːnteːʦ/ adj. slow *nentoch /ˈneːntoːʧ/ n. leather *neoney /ˈneːoːneːj/ n. accent *ner /neːr/ n. prairie *nera /ˈneːra/ v. haunt *nerge /ˈneːrgeː/ v. blink *nerinte /ˈneːrinteː/ n. artillery *nerir /ˈneːrir/ v. prop *neru /ˈneːruː/ n. fool *nerur /ˈneːruːr/ n. absence *nerxensen /ˈneːrxenseːn/ v. murmur *neso /ˈneːso/ n. metro *nesorungum /ˈneːʂoˌruːngum/ adj. vibrant *net /neːt/ n. basket *neta /ˈneːʈa/ n. chick (girl) *netang /ˈneːtaŋ/ adv. together *netoy /ˈneːʈoj/ adj. crazy *nette /ˈneːtte/ adj. hungry *new /neːw/ v. comprise *newa /ˈneːwa/ n. anthropology *newaj /ˈneːwaʤ/ n. leverage *newax /ˈneːwaːx/ adj. main *newi /ˈneːwiː/ prep. across *newiyut /ˈneːwiːjuːt/ n. border *newu /ˈneːwuː/ n. luggage *nexo /ˈneːxo/ n. terminal *neyif /ˈneːjiːf/ v. sponsor *neyiy /ˈneːjij/ n. slab *nezon /ˈneːzon/ adv. meanwhile *nga /ŋa/ adv. even *ngabu /ˈŋabuː/ adj. petty *ngabye /ˈŋabje/ adj. stupid *ngada /ˈŋada/ n. pea *ngaf /ŋaf/ v. learn *ngafi /ˈŋaɸiː/ v. require *ngafu /ˈŋafuː/ v. appreciate *ngag /ŋag/ n. hug *ngagik /ˈŋagiːk/ adj. rigorous *ngai /ˈŋaiː/ n. universe *ngala /ˈŋala/ n. dot *ngala /ˈŋalaː/ n. mandate *ngalan /ˈŋalan/ n. permission *ngali /ˈŋali/ n. emotion *ngalin /ˈŋalin/ v. focus *ngam /ŋam/ v. tolerate *ngama /ˈŋamaː/ n. humour *ngamaor /ˈŋamaːor/ adj. funny *ngame /ˈŋameː/ v. state *ngan /ŋan/ n. salt *nganay /ˈŋanaːj/ v. boil *ngang /ŋaŋ/ v. start, begin *nganga /ˈŋaŋaː/ n. recognition *ngange /ˈŋangeː/ v. promote *ngangem /ˈŋangeːm/ n. hull *ngangim /ˈŋaŋiːm/ adj. blonde *nganhin /ˈŋanhiːn/ v. boost *nganho /ˈŋanhoː/ n. curve *nganoy /ˈŋanoːj/ adj. urgent *ngantet /ˈŋantet/ n. archipelago *ngar /ŋar/ n. box *ngargu /ˈŋargu/ n. neck *ngarro /ˈŋarroː/ n. whore *ngarsek /ˈŋarseːk/ adj. cruel *ngarung /ˈŋaruːŋ/ adj. rare *ngat /ŋat/ v. suck *ngats /ŋaʦ/ n. cabin *ngatu /ˈŋaʈuː/ adv. there *ngaw /ŋaw/ v. make *ngawa /ˈŋawa/ n. need *ngaxa /ˈŋaxa/ v. lure *ngaxe /ˈŋaxeː/ num. three *ngay /ŋaj/ n. worm *ngayu /ˈŋajuː/ n. midnight *nge /ŋe/ v. drive *ngeam /ˈŋeaːm/ n. driver *ngechid /ˈŋeʧiːd/ adj. polite *ngechug /ˈŋeʧuːg/ v. fold *ngede /ˈŋedeː/ n. father *ngedef /ˈŋedeːf/ v. accomplish *ngedja /ˈŋedʤaː/ n. cloud *ngedju /ˈŋedʤu/ n. dress *ngedza /ˈŋeʣa/ v. disappoint *ngedzam /ˈŋeʣam/ n. sign *ngee /ˈŋeeː/ n. flame *ngeeg /ˈŋeeːg/ v. drink *ngeek /ˈŋeeːk/ n. final *ngefa /ˈŋeɸaː/ adj. effective *ngefofu /ˈŋeɸoɸuː/ adj. silent *ngefofuo /ˈŋeɸoˌɸuːo/ n. silence *ngefu /ˈŋefuː/ adj. buxom *ngegme /ˈŋegmeː/ n. forecast *ngei /ˈŋeiː/ v. edit *ngeif /ˈŋeiːf/ v. slide *ngeje /ˈŋeʤeː/ v. whisk *ngeka /ˈŋeka/ n. mistress *ngelang /ˈŋelaŋ/ n. precinct *ngeli /ˈŋeli/ v. desire *ngeli /ˈŋeliː/ n. firearm *ngelu /ˈŋeluː/ adv. anymore *ngem /ŋem/ n. destiny *ngema /ˈŋemaː/ n. goal *ngeme /ˈŋemeː/ v. win *ngemem /ˈŋemem/ adj. great *ngemen /ˈŋemeːn/ n. pasta *ngemo /ˈŋemoː/ v. swim *ngen /ŋen/ adj. better *ngenek /ˈŋeneːk/ v. erect *ngenew /ˈŋeneːw/ n. impression *ngeney /ˈŋeneːj/ pron. other *ngenga /ˈŋeŋaː/ n. mill *ngengaj /ˈŋeŋaːʤ/ adv. often *ngengam /ˈŋeŋaːm/ n. shirt *ngenge /ˈŋenge/ adj. perfect *ngenge /ˈŋengeː/ v. practise *ngengeitsuch /ˈŋengeːˌiːʦuːʧ/ n. birth *ngengem /ˈŋengem/ n. raft *ngengeo /ˈŋengeo/ n. perfection *ngengo /ˈŋeŋoː/ n. neighbour *ngengob /ˈŋeŋoːb/ n. reservoir *ngengu /ˈŋeŋuː/ n. transplant *ngengum /ˈŋengum/ n. process *ngenhe /ˈŋenhe/ n. heritage *ngenhi /ˈŋenhiː/ v. strap *ngenhinteg /ˈŋenhiːnteg/ v. would *ngenhir /ˈŋenhiːr/ n. lobby *ngenho /ˈŋenho/ n. whiskey *ngenhor /ˈŋenhor/ v. spread *ngeni /ˈŋeni/ prep. such *ngenimengib /ˈŋeniˌmeːŋib/ v. assume *ngeno /ˈŋenoː/ n. language *ngenof /ˈŋenoːf/ n. landlord *ngenonhe /ˈŋenoːnhe/ n. standard *ngenonolu /ˈŋenoːˌnoːluː/ n. joke *ngensa /ˈŋensaː/ v. bang *ngensen /ˈŋensen/ n. side *ngenson /ˈŋensoːn/ n. kettle *ngentef /ˈŋenteːf/ v. withdraw *ngentegumi /ˈŋenteˌguːmi/ v. glide *ngenti /ˈŋentiː/ n. dispute *ngentonheka /ˈŋentoːnˌheːkaː/ n. hobby *ngentu /ˈŋentu/ n. plane *ngeo /ˈŋeoː/ adj. flexible *ngerar /ˈŋeraːr/ n. chain *ngeray /ˈŋeraːj/ n. sewer *ngeri /ˈŋeri/ n. attribute *ngerron /ˈŋerroːn/ n. organ *ngerrong /ˈŋerroːŋ/ n. bow (decorative material) *ngerru /ˈŋerru/ v. inhibit *ngerte /ˈŋerteː/ n. victim *ngerter /ˈŋerteːr/ n. master *ngerto /ˈŋertoː/ n. progress *ngeru /ˈŋeruː/ v. rally *ngerur /ˈŋeruːr/ v. reach *ngesa /ˈŋesa/ v. reap *ngese /ˈŋeseː/ n. robe *ngeta /ˈŋetaː/ v. clip *ngeta /ˈŋeʈaː/ n. resident *ngetay /ˈŋeʈaj/ n. plateau *ngetko /ˈŋetkoː/ adj. live *ngeto /ˈŋeto/ n. constitution *ngetsa /ˈŋeʦa/ v. usher *ngetsach /ˈŋeʦaʧ/ n. constellation *ngeuar /ˈŋeuaːr/ n. brother *ngeuts /ˈŋeuʦ/ n. intervention *ngewa /ˈŋewaː/ adj. serious *ngewi /ˈŋewiː/ n. dome *ngewus /ˈŋewuːʂ/ adj. vivid *ngexa /ˈŋeɣa/ n. gate *ngexobyunhow /ˈŋexoˌbjunhoːw/ n. poem *ngexobyunhowam /ˈŋexoˌbjunhoːwaːm/ n. poet *ngexum /ˈŋexuːm/ n. rule *ngeyaw /ˈŋejaːw/ v. row *ngeyi /ˈŋejiː/ adv. then *ngeyingurung /ˈŋejinˌguruːŋ/ conj. although *ngi /ŋi/ v. will *ngi' /ŋiʔ/ n. shortage *ngib /ŋib/ adj. insane *ngich /ŋiʧ/ n. crawl *ngid /ŋid/ n. cube *ngif /ŋif/ v. install *ngig /ŋig/ v. probe *ngij /ŋiʤ/ n. knife *ngik /ŋik/ n. ideal *ngim /ŋim/ v. enjoy *ngin /ŋin/ n. spring (season) *nging /ŋiŋ/ v. work *ngingam /ˈŋiŋaːm/ n. worker, employee *ngir /ŋir/ n. light *ngis /ŋiʂ/ n. liquid *ngits /ŋiʦ/ v. prescribe *ngiw /ŋiw/ adj. pretty *ngix /ŋix/ v. plan *ngiy /ŋij/ v. add *ngiz /ŋiz/ v. deposit *ngo /ŋo/ n. finger *ngof /ŋof/ n. shoe *ngom /ŋom/ n. base *ngon /ŋon/ det. several *ngong /ŋoŋ/ det. such *ngor /ŋor/ n. waist *ngow /ŋow/ n. fashion *ngowor /ˈŋowor/ adj. fashionable *ngoy /ŋoj/ n. sap *ngrui /ˈŋruiː/ n. lord *ngruming /ˈŋrumiŋ/ v. wonder *ngrunghe /ˈŋruŋhe/ n. dove *ngruntuk /ˈŋruntuk/ n. prototype *ngrurter /ˈŋrurter/ v. clarify *ngruyiw /ˈŋrujiw/ n. detention *niy /nij/ pron. him/her/it *no /noː/ adj. big *noba /ˈnoːba/ v. read *nobaw /ˈnoːbaːw/ n. diaper *nobiam /ˈnoːbiːaːm/ n. champagne *nobyay /ˈnoːbjaːj/ v. rise *nobye /ˈnoːbjeː/ v. curse *nobyey /ˈnoːbjej/ n. independence *nochab /ˈnoːʧab/ n. altitude *noche /ˈnoːʧeː/ adj. static *nochi /ˈnoːʧiː/ n. meadow *nochid /ˈnoːʧiːd/ adj. selected *nochog /ˈnoːʧog/ n. castle *nod /noːd/ n. ray *nodu /ˈnoːduː/ adv. somewhat *noe /ˈnoːe/ n. saddle *noe /ˈnoːeː/ n. licence *noem /ˈnoːem/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *noentunhow /ˈnoːenˌtunhoːw/ prep. before *nofa /ˈnoːfa/ n. cream *nofa /ˈnoːɸaː/ n. seed, grain *nofam /ˈnoːfam/ n. artery *nofan /ˈnoːfan/ n. boot *nofi /ˈnoːfiː/ v. cry *nofim /ˈnoːɸim/ adj. fragile *nog /noːg/ v. confuse *noguk /ˈnoːguːk/ n. planet *noik /ˈnoːiːk/ n. garbage, trash *noiw /ˈnoːiːw/ adj. tangible *noj /noːʤ/ interj. welcome *nokang /ˈnoːkaːŋ/ v. frown *noko /ˈnoːko/ adj. superb *nolametan /ˈnoːlaˌmeːtan/ n. tenant *nolang /ˈnoːlaːŋ/ n. arsenal *noli /ˈnoːli/ n. vein *nolitke /ˈnoːlitkeː/ n. snow *nolitsach /ˈnoːliʦaʧ/ n. erection *nolufunga /ˈnoːluːˌfuːŋaː/ v. open *nolufungaef /ˈnoːluːˌfuːŋaːef/ n. opening *noluntortor /ˈnoːluːnˌtoːrtoːr/ n. armour *nom /noːm/ interj. hello *nomi /ˈnoːmi/ n. parlour *nomonguts /ˈnoːmoːŋuːʦ/ n. spear *nomontof /ˈnoːmoːntoːf/ v. exclaim *non /noːn/ v. stay, remain *nona /ˈnoːnaː/ n. coffin *noney /ˈnoːneːj/ v. scream *nonfud /ˈnoːnfud/ v. worth *nong /noːŋ/ n. network *nonga /ˈnoːŋa/ adj. false *nonga /ˈnoːŋaː/ v. return, go back *nongaj /ˈnoːŋaːʤ/ n. franchise *nongam /ˈnoːŋaːm/ v. contain *nonge /ˈnoːnge/ adj. earnest *nongho /ˈnoːŋhoː/ prep. via *nongo /ˈnoːŋoː/ v. manoeuvre *nongontif /ˈnoːŋoːntiːf/ adj. wary *nongu /ˈnoːŋuː/ adj. rational *nongufiz /ˈnoːnguɸiz/ adj. armed *nonhe /ˈnoːnheː/ n. paradigm *nonheng /ˈnoːnheːŋ/ adv. elsewhere *nonhertumam /ˈnoːnherˌtumaːm/ v. damage *nonhew /ˈnoːnhew/ n. paradox *nonho /ˈnoːnho/ n. officer *nonhow /ˈnoːnhow/ n. encounter *noni /ˈnoːni/ n. wedding *nonintewux /ˈnoːninˌtewuːx/ v. replicate *nonor /ˈnoːnoːr/ n. ground; adv. around *nonoy /ˈnoːnoːj/ n. conquest *nonsun /ˈnoːnsun/ pron. everybody *nonte /ˈnoːnteː/ n. fin (of fish) *nonted /ˈnoːnteːd/ n. sphere *nontefuni /ˈnoːnteːˌfuːniː/ v. maintain *nontenebuf /ˈnoːnteːˌneːbuːf/ adj. compatible *nontit /ˈnoːntiːt/ n. science *nontitam /ˈnoːntiːtaːm/ n. scientist *nontot /ˈnoːntoːt/ n. sister *nook /ˈnoːoːk/ v. abandon *nor /noːr/ adj. right (direction) *nora /ˈnoːraː/ n. bead *norar /ˈnoːrar/ n. dynamics *norgo /ˈnoːrgoː/ adj. cheap *norgot /ˈnoːrgoːt/ n. millennium *nori /ˈnoːri/ n. spectrum *norifii /ˈnoːriˌɸiːiː/ adj. daunting *norre /ˈnoːrre/ adj. ugly *norrung /ˈnoːrruŋ/ v. fascinate *nos /noːʂ/ v. change *nosam /ˈnoːʂam/ adj. fat; n. fat *nosem /ˈnoːʂeːm/ v. desert *nosom /ˈnoːʂom/ n. horn, penis *nostu /ˈnoːstu/ n. hue *not /noːt/ n. use *nota /ˈnoːtaː/ adv. almost *notayinay /ˈnoːtaːˌjinaːj/ prep. above *notiy /ˈnoːʈiːj/ n. rubble *nots /noːʦ/ n. skull *notsach /ˈnoːʦaʧ/ n. turtle *nottew /ˈnoːtteːw/ n. cynic *nou /ˈnoːu/ n. orgasm *now /noːw/ adj. imminent *nowa /ˈnoːwaː/ n. guilt *nowi /ˈnoːwi/ adj. coherent *noxi /ˈnoːxiː/ n. liberty *noy /noːj/ n. rationale *noyakayi /ˈnoːjaːˌkaːjiː/ n. memoir *noyaw /ˈnoːjaːw/ n. life *noyu /ˈnoːjuː/ n. type *noz /noːz/ n. cart *nozi /ˈnoːziː/ v. satisfy *nozin /ˈnoːziːn/ adj. immune *nu /nuː/ adj. new *nu' /nuːʔ/ v. brief *nub /nuːb/ adj. amateur *nubu /ˈnuːbuː/ n. trap *nuchob /ˈnuːʧob/ adj. due *nud /nuːd/ n. program *nuf /nuːf/ n. bird *nufi /ˈnuːfiː/ n. business *nug /nuːg/ n. form *nui /ˈnuːiː/ adj. general *nuju /ˈnuːʤuː/ v. uncover *nuki /ˈnuːkiː/ n. spring (coil) *nuku /ˈnuːkuː/ v. tug *nula /ˈnuːlaː/ n. arena *nuli /ˈnuːliː/ n. surgery *num /nuːm/ adj. loud *numam /ˈnuːmaːm/ n. square *numin /ˈnuːmiːn/ n. train *numinef /ˈnuːmiːnef/ n. training *nun /nuːn/ n. flesh *nuna /ˈnuːnaː/ adj. annual *nunfe /ˈnuːnfe/ n. fountain *nung /nuːŋ/ n. hospital *nungi /ˈnuːŋi/ adj. wet *nungo /ˈnuːŋoː/ n. cheese *nungots /ˈnuːŋoːʦ/ n. stitch *nungu /ˈnuːŋuː/ v. swing *nunse /ˈnuːnseː/ n. semen *nuo /ˈnuːoː/ n. sky *nur /nuːr/ prep. against *nuri /ˈnuːriː/ n. flu *nurren /ˈnuːrren/ n. dungeon *nurtur /ˈnuːrtur/ n. hero *nus /nuːʂ/ prep. regarding *nuste /ˈnuːste/ v. peek *nut /nuːt/ det. whose *nuti /ˈnuːʈiː/ n. princess *nuto /ˈnuːʈo/ n. electricity *nutsich /ˈnuːʦiːʧ/ v. contribute *nutso /ˈnuːʦo/ n. comb *nuttew /ˈnuːttew/ n. solo *nuu /ˈnuːu/ v. shout *nuw /nuːw/ adj. happy *nuwik /ˈnuːwik/ v. bolster *nuwo /ˈnuːwo/ n. happiness *nux /nuːx/ n. shade, shadow *nuxu /ˈnuːxuː/ n. stain *nuy /nuːj/ v. suggest *nuyef /ˈnuːjef/ n. suggestion *nuyi /ˈnuːji/ n. flash *nuz /nuːz/ adj. beautiful *nuzo /ˈnuːzo/ n. beauty *nyofam /ˈnjoɸam/ v. criticise *nyomi /ˈnjomi/ adj. sole *nyongi /ˈnjoŋiː/ n. dune *nyonse /ˈnjonseː/ adj. exclusive *nyota /ˈnjoʈa/ n. coat *nyotkef /ˈnjotkeːf/ adj. tense *o /o/ v. behave (act) *o /oː/ adv. as *oa /ˈoaː/ adj. vicious *oaj /ˈoːaːʤ/ n. guest *oar /ˈoːaːr/ n. plaintiff *obaw /ˈobaːw/ adj. select *obota /ˈoːbotaː/ adj. honest *obyu /ˈoːbju/ v. elaborate *oef /ˈoef/ n. behaviour *of /of/ n. restoration *ofa /ˈoɸa/ v. hurt *ofinhi /ˈoːfiːnhiː/ n. balcony *ofo /ˈoɸo/ n. insurance *ofu /ˈofuː/ n. volume *ofu /ˈoɸuː/ v. supervise *oi /ˈoiː/ v. calculate *oing /ˈoiːŋ/ n. saucepan *oju /ˈoːʤuː/ n. film *oka /ˈokaː/ n. compassion *okaneme /ˈoːkaˌneːme/ n. cuff *ola /ˈoːla/ n. food *oma /ˈoːmaː/ n. counsel *oman /ˈomaːn/ v. gear *ome /ˈoːmeː/ v. diagnose *omi /ˈomiː/ adj. characteristic *oming /ˈomiŋ/ adj. deadly *omo /ˈoːmoː/ n. remedy *ona /ˈonaː/ n. bar (pub) *ong /oŋ/ v. humiliate *ongaija /ˈoːŋaˌiːʤa/ adj. domestic *ongi /ˈoːŋi/ n. quilt *ongu /ˈoːngu/ n. saint *onhe /ˈonhe/ adj. desperate *onhey /ˈonheːj/ n. anchor *onho /ˈoːnho/ n. couch, sofa *onhu /ˈonhuː/ adv. eventually *onhuda /ˈoːnhuːda/ v. celebrate *oni /ˈoniː/ n. section *oni /ˈoːni/ n. vagina *ono /ˈonoː/ v. export *onor /ˈoːnoːr/ adv. around *onsa /ˈoːnsaː/ n. suspect *onte /ˈonteː/ n. comet *ontek /ˈoːnteːk/ n. current *onto /ˈoːntoː/ v. grow *ontoef /ˈoːntoːef/ n. growth *ontoluru /ˈoːntoːˌluːruː/ v. recommend *ontu /ˈontu/ v. separate *ontuf /ˈoːntuf/ n. supply *oo /ˈoːoː/ n. economy *ook /ˈooːk/ n. skillet *ooor /ˈoːoːor/ adj. economic *or /or/ n. capacity *ora /ˈoːraː/ n. stage *orkeb /ˈorkeb/ adj. simultaneous *orre /ˈoːrre/ v. brake *orru /ˈorru/ adj. possible *orruo /ˈorruo/ n. possibility *ose /ˈoseː/ adj. noble *ostu /ˈoːstu/ n. pyramid *ota /ˈotaː/ v. devastate *ota /ˈoʈa/ v. share *otinto /ˈoːtiːntoː/ n. chance *oto /ˈoːʈo/ n. result *otte /ˈotte/ n. variable *ou /ˈou/ n. literature *owa /ˈoːwa/ n. creature *owa /ˈoːwaː/ n. population *owi /ˈowi/ v. admire *owi /ˈoːwiː/ v. intend *owub /ˈoːwuːb/ v. book *oy /oːj/ v. explain *oyef /ˈoːjef/ n. explanation *oyu /ˈojuː/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *oyu /ˈoːjuː/ n. ward *oyuo /ˈojuːo/ n. heat *ra /raː/ v. help *raanse /ˈraːaːnse/ n. fringe *rache /ˈraːʧeː/ v. leap *rad /raːd/ adj. significant *rae /ˈraːeː/ n. monopoly *raeoxa /ˈraːeːˌoːxa/ v. witness *rafi /ˈraːɸiː/ n. keeper *rafu /ˈraːfuː/ n. atom *raj /raːʤ/ v. settle (land) *rajef /ˈraːʤef/ n. settlement *rak /raːk/ n. voice *ralam /ˈraːlaːm/ n. triangle *rali /ˈraːli/ n. addiction *ram /raːm/ adv. never *rame /ˈraːme/ n. storm *ramen /ˈraːmeːn/ n. cocktail *ran /raːn/ adv. however *raney /ˈraːneːj/ n. orchestra *rang /raːŋ/ n. kitchen *range /ˈraːnge/ n. rag *range /ˈraːngeː/ adj. deep *rangemom /ˈraːngemoːm/ v. lurk *rangentok /ˈraːngentoːk/ n. fungus *rangi /ˈraːŋi/ adj. fantastic *rangi /ˈraːŋiː/ v. crouch *ranhey /ˈraːnhej/ n. reversal *ranhinhoy /ˈraːnhiːnhoj/ v. obsess *ranhusetsech /ˈraːnhuːˌʂeːʦeːʧ/ adj. gradual *ranhusum /ˈraːnhuːʂuːm/ n. river *raniw /ˈraːniw/ n. crusade *ransa /ˈraːnsaː/ n. spike *ranson /ˈraːnsoːn/ n. label *ransu /ˈraːnsu/ n. wound *ranteb /ˈraːnteb/ n. capsule *rantech /ˈraːnteːʧ/ n. voyage *rantentunho /ˈraːntenˌtunho/ v. bake *rantig /ˈraːntiːg/ n. sediment *raoy /ˈraːoːj/ v. breed *rar /raːr/ v. pant *rarir /ˈraːrir/ v. behave (well) *rarisem /ˈraːriːʂeːm/ v. huddle *rarruba /ˈraːrruba/ n. tap *rarta /ˈraːrtaː/ n. insect *rarte /ˈraːrteː/ n. island *rartemeir /ˈraːrteˌmeːiːr/ n. dwarf *rarter /ˈraːrter/ adj. peculiar *rartufachad /ˈraːrtuˌfaːʧad/ adj. outrageous *rase /ˈraːʂeː/ n. surge *rat /raːt/ adv. anyway *rati /ˈraːtiː/ n. wind *ratkaw /ˈraːtkaːw/ n. retention *ratonha /ˈraːʈonha/ adj. nasty *rats /raːʦ/ v. listen *ratsemorur /ˈraːʦeːˌmoːruːr/ n. engine *rattunho /ˈraːttunho/ n. doctrine *raw /raːw/ n. cloak *rawi /ˈraːwiː/ n. cake *rawud /ˈraːwuːd/ v. stamp *ray /raːj/ n. boat *rayidot /ˈraːjidot/ n. wrinkle *rayiw /ˈraːjiːw/ n. scale *redat /ˈreːdat/ n. species *redu /ˈreːduː/ n. model *ree /ˈreːe/ v. enforce *ree /ˈreːeː/ v. promise *refa /ˈreːfa/ v. whine *refam /ˈreːɸaːm/ n. fetus *refu /ˈreːfuː/ v. discharge *refu /ˈreːɸuː/ n. adult *rego /ˈreːgo/ n. trigger *rei /ˈreːiː/ v. worship *rekur /ˈreːkuːr/ n. lounge *reli /ˈreːli/ n. glass *reli /ˈreːliː/ n. beverage *relin /ˈreːliːn/ n. industry *relinor /ˈreːliːnor/ adj. industrial *remam /ˈreːmaːm/ adj. renowned *remo /ˈreːmoː/ v. protect *remoef /ˈreːmoːef/ n. protection *renar /ˈreːnaːr/ prep. at *rene /ˈreːneː/ n. feat *rengem /ˈreːngem/ adj. intense *rengi /ˈreːŋiː/ n. ring *rengu /ˈreːngu/ adj. early *renheng /ˈreːnheːŋ/ adj. rigid *renhi /ˈreːnhiː/ n. double *renhing /ˈreːnhiːŋ/ n. grandmother *renho /ˈreːnhoː/ v. build *reni /ˈreːniː/ n. junk *rense /ˈreːnseː/ n. cove *renti /ˈreːntiː/ v. retire *rento /ˈreːntoː/ v. collect *reri /ˈreːri/ v. shock *rering /ˈreːriːŋ/ n. sugar *resa /ˈreːsa/ v. shudder *resu /ˈreːʂuː/ n. showcase *ret /reːt/ n. monster *retu /ˈreːʈuː/ n. beast *rexa /ˈreːɣa/ n. sample *ria /ˈriːaː/ n. female *ribaf /ˈriːbaf/ n. expression *richid /ˈriːʧiːd/ n. accommodation *rie /ˈriːeː/ adv. before *rifiz /ˈriːɸiz/ v. dispose *rii /ˈriːiː/ n. toddler *rilan /ˈriːlan/ v. smash *rilang /ˈriːlaːŋ/ v. name *rilim /ˈriːliːm/ n. elk *rilin /ˈriːliːn/ n. hat *rime /ˈriːme/ v. torture *rime /ˈriːmeː/ conj. as *rimi /ˈriːmi/ adj. guilty *rina /ˈriːnaː/ v. ignore *ringe /ˈriːnge/ v. straighten *ringu /ˈriːngu/ n. canopy *rinhe /ˈriːnhe/ adv. already *rinhe /ˈriːnheː/ n. position *rinhing /ˈriːnhiːŋ/ n. incentive *rinhu /ˈriːnhuː/ n. vehicle *rinik /ˈriːnik/ n. underwear *rino /ˈriːnoː/ v. scrub *rinsam /ˈriːnsaːm/ n. vintage *rinto /ˈriːntoː/ v. comprehend *rioch /ˈriːoːʧ/ n. size *rirrang /ˈriːrraːŋ/ prep. except, besides *rirro /ˈriːrroː/ n. dirt *rirroor /ˈriːrroːor/ adj. dirty *rirse /ˈriːrse/ n. motel *rirtar /ˈriːrtaːr/ v. camp *rita /ˈriːʈaː/ adj. empirical *ritu /ˈriːtuː/ v. commission *riu /ˈriːu/ n. bureaucrat *riuts /ˈriːuʦ/ adj. juvenile *riyaw /ˈriːjaw/ v. nominate *riyi /ˈriːji/ v. blame *sfe /sfe/ v. become *sfea /ˈsfeaː/ n. seizure *sfedutartor /ˈsfeduːˌʈartoːr/ n. pedestrian *sfedzurrexo /ˈsfeʣuːˌrrexo/ n. ancestor, forefather *sfee /ˈsfeeː/ interj. yes *sfeelunheng /ˈsfeeːˌluːnheːŋ/ adj. adjacent *sfeetadzom /ˈsfeeːˌʈaʣom/ n. lizard *sfefanhona /ˈsfefanˌhonaː/ n. motion *sfefin /ˈsfefiːn/ n. powder *sfegungurtu /ˈsfeguːnˌgurtu/ v. mandate *sfehan /ˈsfehan/ adj. angry *sfehano /ˈsfehano/ n. anger *sfekanher /ˈsfekanheːr/ n. battle *sfekar /ˈsfekaːr/ v. refer *sfekatisom /ˈsfekaːˌʈiːʂom/ n. residue *sfem /sfem/ v. test *sfemebyarte /ˈsfemeˌbjaːrte/ adj. sweet *sfememii /ˈsfemeːˌmiːiː/ n. smoke, dust *sfeming /ˈsfemiːŋ/ n. institute *sfen /sfen/ n. louse *sfenef /ˈsfeneːf/ n. restaurant *sfenew /ˈsfeneːw/ adj. frequent *sfenga /ˈsfeŋaː/ n. fracture *sfengi /ˈsfeŋiː/ n. memo *sfengid /ˈsfeŋiːd/ n. delegate *sfengiz /ˈsfeŋiːz/ adj. upset *sfenhe /ˈsfenheː/ v. emphasise *sfenhedzerter /ˈsfenheːˌʣeːrter/ v. create *sfenher /ˈsfenheːr/ n. wish *sfenho /ˈsfenho/ adj. open *sfenhow /ˈsfenhow/ adj. qualitative *sfeni /ˈsfeniː/ v. fill *sfenlertera /ˈsfenlerˌteraː/ v. embrace *sfensen /ˈsfensen/ adj. excess *sfentukuntit /ˈsfentuˌkuːntiːt/ adj. steep *sfentungenhu /ˈsfentunˌgeːnhuː/ v. stare *sferar /ˈsferaːr/ v. teach; n. teacher *sferi /ˈsferiː/ v. slump *sferku /ˈsferku/ v. hide *sfesartelam /ˈsfesarˌtelaːm/ adj. overwhelming *sfetacha /ˈsfetaʧa/ n. razor *sfetakae /ˈsfeʈaːˌkaeː/ v. vomit *sfeti /ˈsfetiː/ v. try *sfetong /ˈsfetoŋ/ v. splash *sfewa /ˈsfewaː/ v. guess *sfewi /ˈsfewiː/ n. official *sfewuchufa /ˈsfewuːˌʧuːɸaː/ conj. not *sfexauwu /ˈsfexaˌuwuː/ v. topple *sfeyat /ˈsfejat/ v. cruise *sfi /sfi/ prep. to *sfi /sfiː/ det. most *sfib /sfiːb/ n. machine *sfibyey /ˈsfiːbjej/ prep. below *sfich /sfiːʧ/ adj. smooth *sfid /sfid/ n. table *sfif /sfif/ n. star *sfif /sfiːf/ n. home *sfifor /ˈsfiːfor/ adj. homely *sfig /sfig/ adv. nowhere *sfig /sfiːg/ num. hundred *sfij /sfiːʤ/ prep. like *sfik /sfik/ v. throw *sfik /sfiːk/ n. sun, day *sfim /sfim/ adj. little *sfim /sfiːm/ v. should *sfimem /ˈsfiːmeːm/ n. prose *sfimen /ˈsfiːmeːn/ adj. sincere *sfin /sfin/ adv. later *sfin /sfiːn/ v. can *sfiney /ˈsfiːneːj/ n. funeral *sfing /sfiŋ/ n. state *sfing /sfiːŋ/ n. apple *sfingak /ˈsfiːŋaːk/ v. sweat *sfingi /ˈsfiːngiː/ v. harm *sfir /sfir/ adv. formerly *sfir /sfiːr/ n. library *sfiring /ˈsfiːriŋ/ v. flush *sfirrang /ˈsfiːrraːŋ/ n. observation *sfis /sfiʂ/ n. peril *sfis /sfiːʂ/ n. sea *sfit /sfit/ n. media *sfit /sfiːt/ n. twilight *sfits /sfiʦ/ n. cave *sfiw /sfiw/ det. what *sfiw /sfiːw/ adv. still *sfix /sfiːx/ v. favour *sfiy /sfij/ adv. about *sfiy /sfiːj/ n. nature *sfiyi /ˈsfiːjiː/ adj. pragmatic *sfiyor /ˈsfiːjor/ adj. natural *sfiz /sfiːz/ n. purpose *sfo /sfo/ conj. if *sfobyay /ˈsfobjaːj/ adv. yesterday *sfochi /ˈsfoʧiː/ adv. maybe *sfodat /ˈsfodat/ n. flood *sfoe /ˈsfoe/ v. inflict *sfoef /ˈsfoeːf/ v. consider *sfof /sfof/ conj. when *sfofan /ˈsfofaːn/ n. despair *sfoffej /ˈsfoffeʤ/ n. outcome *sfoing /ˈsfoiːŋ/ det. more *sfolang /ˈsfolaŋ/ n. pear *sfoman /ˈsfomaːn/ n. meal *sfomi /ˈsfomi/ n. implant *sfon /sfon/ n. milk *sfonat /ˈsfonaːt/ adv. probably *sfong /sfoŋ/ adv. just *sfonga /ˈsfoŋa/ n. noise *sfongi /ˈsfongiː/ n. niche *sfongib /ˈsfoŋiːb/ n. crime *sfongibor /ˈsfoŋiːbor/ adj. criminal *sfongim /ˈsfoŋim/ adj. vigorous *sfonhe /ˈsfonheː/ n. room (space); n. room (of house) *sfonhey /ˈsfonheːj/ n. reason *sfonhi /ˈsfonhiː/ v. end *sfonho /ˈsfonho/ n. claim *sfonhong /ˈsfonhoŋ/ adj. blank *sfonhu /ˈsfonhuː/ n. circulation *sfonhung /ˈsfonhuːŋ/ n. prophet *sfonsan /ˈsfonsaːn/ n. cliff *sfonteb /ˈsfonteːb/ v. pardon *sfor /sfor/ v. possess *sfori /ˈsforiː/ det. this *sforreng /ˈsforreŋ/ n. lettuce *sforreng /ˈsforreːŋ/ n. resort *sforteng /ˈsforteːŋ/ n. friction *sfortong /ˈsfortoːŋ/ v. astonish *sforung /ˈsforuːŋ/ v. head *sforxa /ˈsforxaː/ adj. stunning *sfosuz /ˈsfosuːz/ adj. pink *sfot /sfot/ n. insight *sfotku /ˈsfotku/ v. praise *sfotkuf /ˈsfotkuf/ v. sink *sfotung /ˈsfotuːŋ/ v. control *sfouts /ˈsfouʦ/ n. gold *sfoutsor /ˈsfouʦor/ adj. golden *sfowa /ˈsfowaː/ n. speed *sfowi /ˈsfowiː/ adj. ancient *sfowich /ˈsfowiʧ/ n. atmosphere *sfowits /ˈsfowiːʦ/ n. nail *sfoy /sfoj/ n. incident *sfoyif /ˈsfojif/ n. optimism *sfuag /ˈsfuaːg/ det. little *sfubyey /ˈsfubjej/ adj. apparent *sfuchag /ˈsfuʧag/ v. fumble *sfuched /ˈsfuʧeːd/ v. develop *sfuchedef /ˈsfuʧeːdef/ n. development *sfue /ˈsfue/ n. span *sfufam /ˈsfufaːm/ n. owl *sfufan /ˈsfufan/ v. patrol *sfufaz /ˈsfuɸaːz/ v. embarrass *sfufin /ˈsfufiːn/ n. woman, wife *sfufu /ˈsfuɸuː/ prep. instead *sfufum /ˈsfuɸuːm/ v. bust *sfugak /ˈsfugak/ adj. manual *sfuhwa /ˈsfuhwaː/ v. matter *sfui /ˈsfuiː/ adj. crisp *sfukur /ˈsfukuːr/ v. grip *sfulang /ˈsfulaːŋ/ v. lodge *sfulantitte /ˈsfulanˌtiːtteː/ n. way *sfulim /ˈsfulim/ n. surplus *sfulin /ˈsfuliːn/ adj. quiet *sfuma /ˈsfumaː/ v. light *sfuman /ˈsfumaːn/ n. celebrity *sfumem /ˈsfumem/ n. segregate *sfungam /ˈsfuŋam/ v. squash *sfungeb /ˈsfuŋeːb/ v. sneak *sfungeeb /ˈsfungeeb/ adj. wrong *sfungegmats /ˈsfungegmaːʦ/ n. opposite *sfungem /ˈsfungem/ v. pose *sfungi /ˈsfungiː/ v. animate *sfungi /ˈsfuŋiː/ v. accept *sfungim /ˈsfuŋim/ n. coconut *sfungos /ˈsfuŋoːʂ/ n. punch *sfunheng /ˈsfunheːŋ/ n. wife *sfunher /ˈsfunheːr/ adj. dense *sfunhey /ˈsfunhej/ v. accuse *sfunhong /ˈsfunhoŋ/ v. bond *sfunoe /ˈsfunoːe/ n. stock *sfunse /ˈsfunseː/ adj. low *sfunsechongam /ˈsfunseˌʧoŋaːm/ v. nurture *sfunsu /ˈsfunsu/ n. page *sfunsun /ˈsfunsun/ v. devise *sfunti /ˈsfuntiː/ adj. volatile *sfura /ˈsfuraː/ adj. relevant *sfurang /ˈsfuraːŋ/ adj. scarce *sfurre /ˈsfurre/ adj. fine *sfurru /ˈsfurru/ n. agency *sfurtur /ˈsfurtur/ n. bucket *sfuruyanif /ˈsfuruːˌjaːniːf/ v. bounce *sfusij /ˈsfusiːʤ/ v. involve *sfusim /ˈsfuʂiːm/ v. wave (salutation) *sfusta /ˈsfustaː/ n. amount *sfuta /ˈsfutaː/ adj. tall *sfutang /ˈsfutaːŋ/ v. rock (move back and forth) *sfutitay /ˈsfuʈiːʈaj/ adj. infinite *sfutkaf /ˈsfutkaːf/ v. paralyse *sfutku /ˈsfutku/ n. appetite *sfuto /ˈsfuto/ v. watch *sfuttuwi /ˈsfuttuwiː/ n. scissors *sfuwig /ˈsfuwig/ n. snack *sfuyak /ˈsfujaːk/ n. career *sfuyulimen /ˈsfujuːˌlimeːn/ v. hold *sha /shaː/ n. student *sha' /shaːʔ/ adj. dubious *shaach /ˈshaːaːʧ/ adj. parallel *shaar /ˈshaːaːr/ v. find *shab /shaːb/ n. souvenir *shab /shaːb/ pron. yours (pl.) *shabaf /ˈshaːbaf/ adj. deliberate *shabyenhontif /ˈshaːbjeːnˌhoːntiːf/ v. innovate *shach /shaːʧ/ n. mine *shachia /ˈshaːʧiːaː/ adj. strange *shacho /ˈshaːʧo/ adj. intimate *shadunhey /ˈshaːduːnhej/ n. rise *shaf /shaːf/ n. skin *shafa /ˈshaːɸa/ n. belly (stomach area) *shafan /ˈshaːfan/ v. advertise *shafim /ˈshaːɸiːm/ adj. sophisticated *shafomoyat /ˈshaːɸoˌmoːjaːt/ n. romance *shag /shaːg/ adj. smart *shagok /ˈshaːgok/ v. erode *shaj /shaːʤ/ n. magazine *shalang /ˈshaːlaŋ/ n. servant *shaling /ˈshaːliŋ/ adj. conscious *shalirang /ˈshaːliraŋ/ adj. unfortunate *sham /shaːm/ conj. while *shaman /ˈshaːmaːn/ n. pirate *shamen /ˈshaːmeːn/ adj. special *shamom /ˈshaːmoːm/ n. role *shan /shaːn/ n. age *shana /ˈshaːnaː/ v. provide *shang /shaːŋ/ n. hole *shanga /ˈshaːŋaː/ v. perform *shanges /ˈshaːngeʂ/ v. receive *shanghex /ˈshaːŋheːx/ n. foam *shangiir /ˈshaːngiːiːr/ n. orphan *shango /ˈshaːŋoː/ n. galaxy *shanhe /ˈshaːnhe/ n. spice *shanhen /ˈshaːnheːn/ v. prepare *shanhenef /ˈshaːnheːnef/ n. preparation *shanheng /ˈshaːnheːŋ/ n. bush *shanhume /ˈshaːnhuːme/ n. compartment *shaniy /ˈshaːnij/ adj. massive *shanof /ˈshaːnoːf/ n. crown *shansu /ˈshaːnsu/ v. tick *shantentu /ˈshaːntentu/ v. flirt *shanturunsun /ˈshaːntuˌruːnsun/ v. restrain *shar /shaːr/ adj. next *shara /ˈshaːra/ n. link *sharra /ˈshaːrraː/ adj. prone *sharrung /ˈshaːrruŋ/ n. linen *sharur /ˈshaːruːr/ n. past *sharuy /ˈshaːruːj/ n. south *shas /shaːʂ/ v. moan *shasimen /ˈshaːsiːmen/ v. march *shat /shaːt/ v. exercise *shatan /ˈshaːtan/ adj. explicit *shatsoxumim /ˈshaːʦoˌɣuːmiːm/ v. turn sth. on *shatte /ˈshaːtteː/ v. spoil *shaw /shaːw/ n. board *shaxon /ˈshaːɣon/ v. argue *shaxonef /ˈshaːɣonef/ n. argument *shay /shaːj/ conj. but *shaz /shaːz/ n. slogan *shazin /ˈshaːziːn/ v. scrape *she /sheː/ adj. light (weight), fragile *shead /ˈsheːaːd/ n. mountain *sheak /ˈsheːaːk/ v. navigate *shebo /ˈsheːbo/ n. car *shebuf /ˈsheːbuːf/ adj. marine *shebyey /ˈsheːbjeːj/ n. eagle *shebyoy /ˈsheːbjoːj/ adj. comic *sheet /ˈsheːet/ v. lie *shef /sheːf/ adj. valid *shefam /ˈsheːɸam/ n. pest *shefan /ˈsheːfaːn/ n. echo *shefom /ˈsheːfom/ adj. jealous *shefu /ˈsheːfuː/ n. tool *shege /ˈsheːgeː/ v. reveal *shegeb /ˈsheːgeːb/ adj. marital *shehwox /ˈsheːhwoːx/ n. cult *shei /ˈsheːiː/ n. set *sheing /ˈsheːiːŋ/ v. betray *sheka /ˈsheːka/ n. partner *shekung /ˈsheːkuːŋ/ n. cuisine *shelam /ˈsheːlaːm/ n. unit *shelim /ˈsheːlim/ n. tie *shelin /ˈsheːlin/ v. slip *shelin /ˈsheːliːn/ n. vacation *shemam /ˈsheːmaːm/ n. vision *shemem /ˈsheːmem/ v. divide *shemem /ˈsheːmeːm/ n. metropolis *shememef /ˈsheːmemef/ n. division *shemi /ˈsheːmi/ n. mattress *shemin /ˈsheːmiːn/ n. luck *sheminor /ˈsheːmiːnor/ adj. lucky *shenar /ˈsheːnaːr/ adj. municipal *shener /ˈsheːneːr/ n. pavement *shengem /ˈsheːngeːm/ num. zero *shengi /ˈsheːŋiː/ n. organisation *shengich /ˈsheːŋiːʧ/ n. revenge *shengo /ˈsheːŋoː/ v. come *shengud /ˈsheːŋuːd/ v. respond *shengudef /ˈsheːŋuːdef/ n. response *shenhe /ˈsheːnhe/ v. tackle *shenher /ˈsheːnheːr/ n. lottery *shenhin /ˈsheːnhiːn/ n. silk *shenhoy /ˈsheːnhoːj/ n. knee *shenhun /ˈsheːnhuːn/ n. fear *sheni /ˈsheːni/ n. needle *shenow /ˈsheːnoːw/ v. hunt *shenowam /ˈsheːnoːwaːm/ n. hunter *shensen /ˈsheːnseːn/ v. recite *shenson /ˈsheːnsoːn/ v. attribute *shenti /ˈsheːntiː/ n. bullet *shentib /ˈsheːntiːb/ n. idiot *shentibor /ˈsheːntiːbor/ adj. idiotic *sher /sheːr/ pron. you (object pl.) *sheray /ˈsheːraj/ v. descend *sheri /ˈsheːri/ n. cell *sherko /ˈsheːrkoː/ n. paw *sherkub /ˈsheːrkub/ v. provoke *sherre /ˈsheːrre/ adj. viable *sherreng /ˈsheːrreːŋ/ v. encompass *sherter /ˈsheːrter/ n. piece *sheru /ˈsheːruː/ n. dusk *sheso /ˈsheːso/ adj. selfish *shet /sheːt/ n. flavour *sheta /ˈsheːʈaː/ adj. transparent *shetiy /ˈsheːʈiːj/ n. lyrics *shetkef /ˈsheːtkef/ n. geography *shetor /ˈsheːtor/ adj. rich, flavoursome *shetsits /ˈsheːʦiːʦ/ n. bean *sheuk /ˈsheːuk/ v. validate *shewad /ˈsheːwaːd/ n. charity *shewi /ˈsheːwiː/ v. pronounce *sheya /ˈsheːja/ v. remove *sheyaf /ˈsheːjaf/ n. ambition *sheyiw /ˈsheːjiw/ v. near *sheyu /ˈsheːjuː/ v. weep *sheyut /ˈsheːjuːt/ n. perimeter *sheze /ˈsheːzeː/ n. book *shi'an /ˈshiːʔan/ v. supplement *shib /shiːb/ pron. you (subject pl.) *shib mam /shiːb maːm/ pron. to you (pl.) *shicho /ˈshiːʧo/ n. journey *shichod /ˈshiːʧod/ adj. alternate *shie /ˈshiːe/ n. match *shie /ˈshiːeː/ v. touch *shied /ˈshiːeːd/ adj. interior *shifan /ˈshiːfan/ n. flock *shifi /ˈshiːfiː/ n. fact *shii /ˈshiːiː/ n. kink (sharp twist) *shiir /ˈshiːiːr/ adj. moral *shiiy /ˈshiːiːj/ n. mercy *shikor /ˈshiːkor/ n. villain *shiku /ˈshiːkuː/ n. control *shilim /ˈshiːliːm/ n. guide *shilin /ˈshiːlin/ v. shuffle *shiman /ˈshiːmaːn/ v. stroll *shimen /ˈshiːmeːn/ v. align *shimin /ˈshiːmiːn/ adj. warm *shiming /ˈshiːmiŋ/ n. amateur *shinay /ˈshiːnaːj/ adj. fast *shiney /ˈshiːneːj/ v. confirm *shingax /ˈshiːŋaːx/ prep. throughout *shinge /ˈshiːngeː/ n. candle *shingu /ˈshiːŋuː/ v. review *shinguj /ˈshiːnguʤ/ n. diner *shinhe /ˈshiːnhe/ n. command *shinhi /ˈshiːnhiː/ adj. aesthetic *shinhiy /ˈshiːnhiːj/ v. cure *shinho /ˈshiːnho/ n. parsley *shinho /ˈshiːnhoː/ v. escalate *shini /ˈshiːniː/ n. yacht *shinir /ˈshiːniːr/ adv. especially *shinted /ˈshiːnted/ v. pinch *shintich /ˈshiːntiːʧ/ n. administration *shintud /ˈshiːntud/ av. resist *shiri /ˈshiːri/ v. defy *shirir /ˈshiːrir/ adj. credible *shisum /ˈshiːʂuːm/ n. asteroid *shitiy /ˈshiːʈiːj/ n. exhibit *shiwa /ˈshiːwaː/ adj. autonomous *shiwad /ˈshiːwad/ v. freeze *shiwadef /ˈshiːwadef/ n. frost *shiwich /ˈshiːwiʧ/ n. demographic *shixo /ˈshiːɣo/ n. swamp *shiya /ˈshiːja/ v. reserve *sngebyey /ˈsŋebjeːj/ n. canyon *sngechid /ˈsŋeʧiːd/ v. graduate *sngecho /ˈsŋeʧo/ n. reign *sngedzim /ˈsŋeʣiːm/ v. hint *sngeem /ˈsŋeem/ n. tire *sngeex /ˈsŋeeːx/ n. location *sngefa /ˈsŋefa/ adj. whole *sngefam /ˈsŋeɸam/ pron. someone *sngefim /ˈsŋeɸiːm/ adj. naive *sngege /ˈsŋegeː/ pron. each *sngegek /ˈsŋegeːk/ n. regression *sngegu /ˈsŋeguː/ v. groan *sngeir /ˈsŋeiːr/ v. sit *sngekang /ˈsŋekaːŋ/ v. refine *sngekar /ˈsŋekar/ v. discover *sngekaref /ˈsŋekaref/ n. discovery *sngekir /ˈsŋekiːr/ n. mirror *sngelan /ˈsŋelan/ n. liver *sngelang /ˈsŋelaŋ/ v. distract *sngemam /ˈsŋemaːm/ pron. lots *sngemang /ˈsŋemaːŋ/ v. surrender *sngemem /ˈsŋemem/ n. west *sngemem /ˈsŋemeːm/ adj. dumb *sngemi /ˈsŋemiː/ v. differ *sngemom /ˈsŋemoːm/ n. feast *sngenge /ˈsŋenge/ n. art *sngengeam /ˈsŋengeaːm/ n. artist *sngenhen /ˈsŋenheːn/ v. bring *sngenheng /ˈsŋenheːŋ/ n. pedal *sngenhun /ˈsŋenhuːn/ n. descendant *sngensun /ˈsŋensun/ num. six *sngentek /ˈsŋentek/ v. adopt *sngeo /ˈsŋeoː/ n. space (outer) *sngeri /ˈsŋeri/ n. season *sngerto /ˈsŋertoː/ n. switch *sngeru /ˈsŋeruː/ v. stall *sngesi /ˈsŋeʂiː/ v. designate *sngeso /ˈsŋeso/ n. jaw *sngetkow /ˈsŋetkoːw/ adj. mean *sngeto /ˈsŋeto/ adj. various *sngetung /ˈsŋetuːŋ/ n. breed *sngeu /ˈsŋeu/ det. much *sngexom /ˈsŋexom/ n. turmoil *sngeyat /ˈsŋejaːt/ v. blend *sngeyif /ˈsŋejif/ adj. vertical *so /ʂoː/ n. hair (of body), fur *soar /ˈʂoːaːr/ n. disaster *sobirxu /ˈʂoːbiːrxu/ n. conviction *soda /ˈʂoːda/ n. felony *sodit /ˈsodiːt/ adj. robust *sodit /ˈʂoːdiːt/ n. glove *sodu /ˈsoduː/ v. manage *soe /ˈʂoːeː/ n. order *soey /ˈʂoːeːj/ v. persist *sofan /ˈʂoːfaːn/ adj. internal *sofo /ˈsoɸo/ v. feed *sofun /ˈʂoːfuːn/ n. bracelet *sogma /ˈʂoːgmaː/ n. memorial *soguk /ˈʂoːguːk/ v. reject *soi /ˈʂoːiː/ v. permit *sokangaj /ˈʂoːkaŋaːʤ/ n. dish *soli /ˈʂoːli/ n. lace *solim /ˈʂoːlim/ v. detain *solu /ˈʂoːluː/ v. recover *som /ʂoːm/ v. fight *somier /ˈʂoːmiːer/ v. trail *sona /ˈʂoːnaː/ n. locker *sonar /ˈʂoːnaːr/ v. concentrate *soner /ˈʂoːneːr/ adj. instant *song /ʂoːŋ/ n. excerpt *songa /ˈʂoːŋa/ n. brothel *songawax /ˈʂoːŋaːwax/ n. self *songe /ˈʂoːngeː/ n. brick *songi /ˈʂoːŋi/ n. sand *songo /ˈsongoː/ v. mix *songo /ˈʂoːngoː/ v. bid *songo' /ˈsongoːʔ/ adj. accurate *songom /ˈʂoːngoːm/ v. wrap *sonhaman /ˈʂoːnhamaːn/ n. motor *sonhen /ˈsonhen/ n. beam *sonheng /ˈʂoːnheːŋ/ n. fowl *sonher /ˈʂoːnher/ v. negotiate *sonhu /ˈʂoːnhuː/ n. accountant *sonif /ˈʂoːniːf/ n. skeptic *sonifim /ˈʂoːniːfiːm/ adj. worthy *sonifo /ˈʂoːniːɸo/ n. closure *sonles /ˈʂoːnleːʂ/ v. elevate *sonsa /ˈʂoːnsaː/ adv. inevitably *sonse /ˈʂoːnseː/ v. gasp *sonson /ˈʂoːnsoːn/ n. privilege *sonsun /ˈsonsun/ v. stock *sonsun /ˈʂoːnsun/ v. conform *sonteb /ˈʂoːnteːb/ n. exit *sontee /ˈʂoːnteeː/ n. organisation *sonti /ˈʂoːntiː/ v. spell *sontief /ˈʂoːntiːef/ n. spelling *sontingo /ˈʂoːntiːŋoː/ adj. native *sontu /ˈʂoːntu/ adv. today *soo /ˈʂoːoː/ v. collapse *sora /ˈʂoːra/ n. victory *sorakabyu /ˈʂoːraˌkabju/ n. elevation *sorar /ˈʂoːrar/ v. retain *sori /ˈʂoːriː/ v. pave *sorrenfexe /ˈʂoːrrenˌfexeː/ n. cement *sorru /ˈʂoːrru/ n. bureaucracy *sortefilin /ˈʂoːrteːˌfiːlin/ v. advance *sorter /ˈsorter/ n. ethic *sorto /ˈsortoː/ n. plaque *sosta /ˈʂoːstaː/ n. road *sotsi /ˈʂoːʦiː/ n. potion *sottuw /ˈʂoːttuw/ v. hover *soxangu /ˈʂoːxangu/ n. valve *soxentuya /ˈʂoːxeːnˌtuja/ v. allege *soyu /ˈʂoːjuː/ adv. best *sta /sta/ v. put *sta' /staʔ/ n. decade *stab /stab/ n. police *stad /stad/ v. influence *stag /stag/ prep. inside *stak /stak/ adv. tight *stam /stam/ v. fall *stan /stan/ n. mess *stang /staŋ/ adv. allegedly *stanor /ˈstanor/ adj. messy *star /star/ n. nostril *stat /stat/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *stats /staʦ/ n. rope *staw /staw/ v. snap *stax /stax/ adj. aroused (sexually) *stay /staj/ v. repeat *sto /stoː/ v. cook (prepare food) *stob /stoːb/ v. visit *stobam /ˈstoːbaːm/ n. visitor *stoch /stoːʧ/ n. fossil *stog /stoːg/ n. exile *stok /stoːk/ n. dice *stot /stoːt/ n. play (stage play) *stots /stoːʦ/ n. discourse *stow /stoːw/ v. afford *stox /stoːx/ n. custom *stoz /stoːz/ v. hop *su /suː/ adv. usually *suf /suːf/ adv. hardly *sum /suːm/ prep. including *sumi /ˈsuːmiː/ v. sign *sun /suːn/ n. trouble *sung /suːŋ/ v. wash *suni /ˈsuːniː/ n. quarter *sunor /ˈsuːnor/ adj. troublesome *sunte /ˈsuːnteː/ adj. adverse *sur /suːr/ v. creep *sut /suːt/ n. tab *suw /suːw/ n. plate *suy /suːj/ v. enlist *suz /suːz/ n. ocean *sze /ʂʐe/ n. casino *szen /ʂʐen/ n. catastrophe *szi /ʂʐi/ v. could *szing /ʂʐiŋ/ n. present (time) *szir /ʂʐir/ n. letter *sziw /ʂʐiw/ v. stain *sziy /ʂʐij/ n. shit *ta /ʈaː/ pron. you *ta mam /ʈaː maːm/ pron. to you *tachog /ˈʈaːʧog/ n. entry *tae /ˈʈaːe/ n. foot *tae /ˈʈaːeː/ adv. soon *tafam /ˈʈaːɸam/ n. horizon *tafu /ˈʈaːɸuː/ n. capture *tajo /ˈʈaːʤo/ v. gather *takor /ˈʈaːkor/ n. spa *tam /ʈaːm/ pron. you *tami /ˈʈaːmiː/ v. dance *tamiam /ˈʈaːmiːaːm/ n. dancer *tangi /ˈʈaːŋi/ adj. popular *tangi /ˈʈaːŋiː/ n. grease *tango /ˈʈaːŋoː/ adj. complex *tanhi /ˈʈaːnhiː/ v. raise *tanhin /ˈʈaːnhiːn/ adj. adolescent *tani /ˈʈaːniː/ n. hose *tansen /ˈʈaːnseːn/ n. gum *taray /ˈʈaːraj/ n. verge *tari /ˈʈaːriː/ n. stay *tatko /ˈʈaːtkoː/ v. proclaim *tato /ˈʈaːto/ v. infect *tauch /ˈʈaːuʧ/ n. nursery *tawi /ˈʈaːwi/ v. breathe *taxe /ˈʈaːxeː/ v. sail *taxeam /ˈʈaːxeːaːm/ n. sailor *taxi /ˈʈaːxiː/ v. evolve *tayaf /ˈʈaːjaːf/ adj. sensible *tayi /ˈʈaːjiː/ v. embark *tazi /ˈʈaːziː/ v. save, rescue *ti /tiː/ det. these *ti /ʈi/ pron. yours *ti /ʈiː/ n. course *tiad /ˈʈiːaːd/ v. vote *tibyuy /ˈʈiːbjuj/ n. pipe *ticho /ˈʈiːʧo/ pron. who *tichud /ˈʈiːʧuːd/ det. enough *tidaf /ˈʈiːdaf/ n. discount *tidu /ˈʈiːduː/ v. insult *tidzom /ˈʈiːʣom/ v. liberate *tie /ˈʈiːe/ adj. physical *tif /ʈiːf/ adj. ready *tifan /ˈʈiːfan/ n. nut *tifu /ˈʈiːfuː/ n. sex *tifum /ˈʈiːfuːm/ n. shack *tifuor /ˈʈiːfuːor/ adj. sexy *tigib /ˈʈiːgiːb/ det. that *tii /ˈʈiːiː/ v. shop *tiim /ˈʈiːiːm/ v. announce *tiiw /ˈʈiːiːw/ v. inherit *tikang /ˈʈiːkaːŋ/ n. statistic *tila /ˈʈiːla/ n. butter *tila /ˈʈiːlaː/ n. pact *tilu /ˈʈiːluː/ n. text *tim /tiːm/ n. cracker *tima /ˈʈiːmaː/ n. opinion *timang /ˈʈiːmaːŋ/ adj. delicious *time /ˈʈiːme/ adv. up *timi /ˈʈiːmi/ n. level *timi /ˈʈiːmiː/ n. band *timim /ˈʈiːmiːm/ n. reptile *timo /ˈʈiːmoː/ n. specimen *tin /tiːn/ n. evil *tina /ˈʈiːnaː/ n. dictionary *tinaf /ˈʈiːnaːf/ n. middle class *tinay /ˈʈiːnaːj/ n. warrant *tinga /ˈʈiːŋaː/ n. strawberry *tingi /ˈʈiːŋiː/ adj. green *tingib /ˈʈiːŋib/ n. gem *tingim /ˈʈiːngiːm/ n. therapy *tingo /ˈʈiːngoː/ adj. dim *tingum /ˈʈiːngum/ adj. regular *tinhi /ˈʈiːnhiː/ conj. that *tinhow /ˈʈiːnhoːw/ n. column *tinhun /ˈʈiːnhuːn/ prep. upon *tino /ˈʈiːnoː/ v. gesture *tinsen /ˈʈiːnsen/ n. essence *tinte /ˈʈiːnte/ n. saw *tintech /ˈʈiːnteʧ/ adv. basically *tinteg /ˈʈiːnteːg/ n. dairy *tintik /ˈʈiːntiːk/ n. strap *tintog /ˈʈiːntoːg/ n. deed *tirang /ˈʈiːraːŋ/ adj. orthodox *tiri /ˈʈiːriː/ v. confront *tiring /ˈʈiːriŋ/ v. assign *tirre /ˈʈiːrreː/ v. chant *tirte /ˈʈiːrte/ prep. beyond *tirtu /ˈʈiːrtu/ n. garment *tirtur /ˈʈiːrtur/ v. rob *tisaj /ˈʈiːsaʤ/ v. bluff *tisu /ˈʈiːʂuː/ n. couple *tit /ʈiːt/ n. controversy *tita /ˈʈiːta/ n. government *titaam /ˈʈiːtaaːm/ n. government official *titi /ˈʈiːtiː/ adj. yellow *tits /tiːʦ/ pron. us *tittu /ˈʈiːttu/ n. jewel *tiw /ʈiːw/ v. penetrate *tiwa /ˈʈiːwa/ n. tuna *tiwa /ˈʈiːwaː/ v. arrive *tiwaef /ˈʈiːwaːef/ n. arrival *tiwi /ˈʈiːwi/ adj. classic *tixo /ˈʈiːɣo/ n. stem *tiya /ˈʈiːjaː/ n. paper *tiyi /ˈʈiːji/ adj. corrupt *tiyi /ˈʈiːjiː/ n. loser *tizi /ˈʈiːziː/ v. brace *to /to/ v. roast *toa /ˈtoaː/ v. poise *toba /ˈtoba/ pron. plenty *tobya /ˈtobjaː/ v. waste *todi /ˈtodiː/ v. present *todit /ˈtodiːt/ n. courtyard *tofa /ˈtoɸaː/ n. dignity *toiy /ˈtoiːj/ n. pottery *toka /ˈtokaː/ n. bastard *toko /ˈtoko/ adj. sore *tokor /ˈtokor/ adv. both *toma /ˈtomaː/ n. hour, time *tomen /ˈtomeːn/ v. block *tonaf /ˈtonaːf/ v. mention *tone /ˈtoneː/ n. education *tongij /ˈtoŋiːʤ/ v. relax *tongo /ˈtoŋoː/ n. benefit *tongu /ˈtongu/ adj. safe *tongu /ˈtoŋuː/ n. commodity *tonhu /ˈtonhuː/ n. rice *toni /ˈtoniː/ v. sneeze *tonit /ˈtoniːt/ n. iron *tonsa /ˈtonsaː/ n. calf *tonteg /ˈtonteg/ n. pupil *tora /ˈtora/ n. layout *torang /ˈtoraːŋ/ v. stick *torta /ˈtortaː/ v. prosecute *toso /ˈtoso/ n. citizen *tot /tot/ v. order *tota /ˈtota/ n. hoof *toti /ˈtoʈiː/ n. thigh *totsuch /ˈtoʦuːʧ/ n. lipstick *towid /ˈtowid/ det. less *towu /ˈtowuː/ adj. round *toya /ˈtoja/ n. flag *toyaf /ˈtojaːf/ n. dam *toyi /ˈtojiː/ n. granite *tsu /ʦuː/ prep. out *tsub /ʦuːb/ n. local *tsuch /ʦuːʧ/ n. dialect *tsud /ʦuːd/ v. pray *tsug /ʦuːg/ v. spin *tsuk /ʦuːk/ n. talent *tsum /ʦuːm/ v. regret *tsun /ʦuːn/ n. recipe *tsung /ʦuːŋ/ n. butt *tsur /ʦuːr/ v. remind *tsut /ʦuːt/ v. tread *tsuts /ʦuːʦ/ adj. thin *tsuw /ʦuːw/ n. clove *tsux /ʦuːx/ n. publisher *tsuy /ʦuːj/ adv. why *tszebinti /ˈʦzebiːntiː/ n. race *tszebyay /ˈʦzebjaːj/ adj. scared, afraid *tszechog /ˈʦzeʧog/ v. flick *tszeeyafom /ˈʦzeeˌjafom/ adv. sometimes *tszefun /ˈʦzefuːn/ n. rep *tszego /ˈʦzego/ n. option *tszegu /ˈʦzeguː/ n. path *tszelamen /ˈʦzelaːmen/ n. muscle *tszelilin /ˈʦzeliːlin/ v. pluck *tszemeyawad /ˈʦzemeˌjawad/ adj. damp *tszemi /ˈʦzemi/ v. twist *tszenaw /ˈʦzenaːw/ v. circulate *tszenefamo /ˈʦzeneːˌɸaːmoː/ n. weapon *tszenefamoa /ˈʦzeneːˌɸaːmoːaː/ n. armoury *tszengoiwach /ˈʦzengoːˌiːwaʧ/ n. corpse *tszenhung /ˈʦzenhuːŋ/ n. campaign *tszenhunguta /ˈʦzenhuːˌŋuːtaː/ n. ornament *tszeni /ˈʦzeniː/ n. girl, prostitute *tszenibaw /ˈʦzenibaw/ v. confine *tszenir /ˈʦzenir/ v. describe *tszeniref /ˈʦzeniref/ n. description *tszentime /ˈʦzentiːmeː/ n. bud *tszentuch /ˈʦzentuʧ/ v. manufacture *tszentuk /ˈʦzentuk/ n. moon *tszera /ˈʦzera/ n. rubber *tszerabesej /ˈʦzeraːˌbeːseːʤ/ n. throat *tszerafaew /ˈʦzeraːˌfaew/ n. scrutiny *tszerangaring /ˈʦzeraˌŋaːriːŋ/ n. provision *tszerte /ˈʦzerteː/ n. carrier *tszerter /ˈʦzerter/ adj. grim *tszertunik /ˈʦzertuniːk/ n. architecture *tszetang /ˈʦzetaːŋ/ v. jam *tszettow /ˈʦzettoːw/ n. man *tszewa /ˈʦzewaː/ v. affiliate *tszeyaw /ˈʦzejaːw/ n. container *tuba /ˈtubaː/ v. clutch *tubuw /ˈtubuːw/ v. reform *tubyue /ˈtubjue/ n. school *tubyueam /ˈtubjuˌeaːm/ n. teacher *tuchad /ˈtuʧad/ n. article *tufa /ˈtuɸaː/ v. kid *tuffa /ˈtuffaː/ n. gun *tufuiwi /ˈtuɸuːˌiːwiː/ v. recycle *tuhwox /ˈtuhwoːx/ v. chuckle *tui /ˈtuiː/ n. oasis *tukunguru /ˈtukuːˌŋuːruː/ adj. reasonable *tulum /ˈtuluːm/ n. event *tume /ˈtume/ prep. despite *tume /ˈtumeː/ v. bow *tumefa' /ˈtumeɸaːʔ/ v. activate *tumi /ˈtumiː/ adj. sleek *tumira /ˈtumiːraː/ adj. spare *tumiyinhin /ˈtumiˌjiːnhiːn/ adj. swift *tumo /ˈtumoː/ interj. okay *tumoicha /ˈtumoːˌiːʧa/ v. perceive *tuna /ˈtunaː/ n. mist *tunanga /ˈtunaːŋaː/ adj. external *tunar /ˈtunaːr/ n. mask *tunay /ˈtunaːj/ v. monitor *tune /ˈtuneː/ n. fur *tungi /ˈtungiː/ n. kit *tungi /ˈtuŋiː/ n. vent *tungits /ˈtuŋiʦ/ n. trail *tungitsenhur /ˈtuŋiˌʦeːnhuːr/ n. excrement; v. defecate *tungorremen /ˈtungoːˌrremeːn/ n. surf *tunhe /ˈtunhe/ v. play *tunhe /ˈtunheː/ n. bulb *tunheng /ˈtunheːŋ/ n. village *tunho /ˈtunho/ n. cabbage *tunhow /ˈtunhow/ n. parliament *tuni /ˈtuni/ prep. through *tuniner /ˈtuniːneːr/ n. fog *tunir /ˈtunir/ n. god *tuniror /ˈtuniror/ adj. divine *tunse /ˈtunse/ n. clock *tunsen /ˈtunsen/ v. wear *tunseraka /ˈtunseːˌraːka/ n. morale *tunte /ˈtunteː/ n. bat (winged mammal) *tunteg /ˈtunteːg/ v. conquer *tunteme /ˈtuntemeː/ n. colour *tuntengum /ˈtunteŋuːm/ n. emphasis *tur /tur/ pron. ours *tura /ˈtura/ n. others *turang /ˈturaːŋ/ v. regulate *turi /ˈturi/ n. politics *turiam /ˈturiaːm/ n. politician *turing /ˈturiŋ/ n. brow *turkutin /ˈturkutiːn/ n. custody *tursu /ˈtursu/ v. rotate *turtar /ˈturtaːr/ n. lust *turter /ˈturteːr/ n. army *turtu /ˈturtu/ adj. available *tusim /ˈtuʂiːm/ n. tenure *tuso /ˈtuʂo/ n. edge, limit *tusteb /ˈtusteːb/ n. bone *tusuyi /ˈtusuːji/ n. pistol *tutang /ˈtutaːŋ/ n. liquor *tutinte /ˈtuʈiːnte/ v. fix, mend *tuts /tuʦ/ pron. we *tuts mam /tuʦ maːm/ pron. to us *tutsach /ˈtuʦaʧ/ n. mud *tutsusu /ˈtuʦuːsuː/ n. earring *tuttenhonte /ˈtutteːnˌhonteː/ adj. narrow *tuttuw /ˈtuttuw/ v. disclose *tutu /ˈtutuː/ adj. lovely *tuxan /ˈtuɣan/ pron. anyone *tuya /ˈtujaː/ v. wait *tuyaf /ˈtujaːf/ adj. competent *tye /tjeː/ n. building *tyeat /ˈtjeːaːt/ v. charm *tyeb /tjeːb/ n. carpet *tyeba /ˈtjeːbaː/ adj. technical *tyebaurte /ˈtjeːbaːˌurteː/ n. protagonist *tyebtad /ˈtjeːbtaːd/ n. infant *tyebyay /ˈtjeːbjaːj/ n. catalogue *tyeefolun /ˈtjeːeˌɸoluːn/ v. form *tyeertewab /ˈtjeːerˌteːwaːb/ n. stuff *tyeguk /ˈtjeːguːk/ v. inhale *tyekar /ˈtjeːkar/ n. trench *tyelangots /ˈtjeːlaːŋoːʦ/ n. bench *tyem /tjeːm/ n. present (gift) *tyema /ˈtjeːmaː/ v. spot *tyemam /ˈtjeːmaːm/ v. intercept *tyeman /ˈtjeːmaːn/ v. compete *tyemonetta /ˈtjeːmoːˌneːttaː/ n. mound *tyen /tjeːn/ v. increase *tyenata /ˈtjeːnaːta/ v. fertilise *tyeng /tjeːŋ/ v. glance *tyenga /ˈtjeːŋaː/ adj. appropriate *tyengas /ˈtjeːŋaːʂ/ adj. endangered *tyengewad /ˈtjeːngewaːd/ v. borrow *tyengi /ˈtjeːŋiː/ n. thorn *tyengich /ˈtjeːŋiʧ/ v. travel *tyengum /ˈtjeːngum/ v. shatter *tyenguningu /ˈtjeːŋuːˌniŋuː/ n. remains *tyenhe /ˈtjeːnheː/ v. jump *tyenhi /ˈtjeːnhiː/ n. rainbow *tyenhontunhe /ˈtjeːnhonˌtunheː/ n. accident *tyenhuludje' /ˈtjeːnhuːˌluːdʤeːʔ/ adj. moist *tyenhun /ˈtjeːnhuːn/ n. crate *tyenitufam /ˈtjeːniˌtuːɸam/ v. may *tyeniw /ˈtjeːniw/ adj. subtle *tyeniwo /ˈtjeːniwo/ n. subtlety *tyeno /ˈtjeːnoː/ n. teenager *tyensen /ˈtjeːnseːn/ v. smack *tyente /ˈtjeːnteː/ adv. exactly *tyenteob /ˈtjeːnteoːb/ n. design *tyento /ˈtjeːntoː/ n. cab *tyer /tjeːr/ adj. efficient *tyeratay /ˈtjeːraʈaːj/ v. refuse *tyerir /ˈtjeːriːr/ n. referendum *tyerreng /ˈtjeːrreːŋ/ n. blasphemy *tyerrenhe /ˈtjeːrrenhe/ n. charcoal *tyerte /ˈtjeːrteː/ v. dine *tyestu /ˈtjeːstu/ n. dump *tyet /tjeːt/ adj. compact *tyetsech /ˈtjeːʦeːʧ/ n. melody *tyetsi /ˈtjeːʦiː/ n. homeland, motherland *tyetsuts /ˈtjeːʦuːʦ/ n. climate *tyetu /ˈtjeːʈuː/ n. mule *tyeuw /ˈtjeːuw/ conj. than *tyewag /ˈtjeːwaːg/ adj. stubborn *tyewaots /ˈtjeːwaoːʦ/ adv. otherwise *tyewib /ˈtjeːwiːb/ n. goose *tyexunsun /ˈtjeːxuːnsun/ n. bath *tyey /tjeːj/ adj. gorgeous *tyeyaxorsuk /ˈtjeːjaˌxorsuk/ n. linguistics *tyeyirrung /ˈtjeːjiːrruŋ/ n. goat *tyu /tjuː/ n. project *tyu' /tjuːʔ/ n. thing *tyub /tjuːb/ adj. fabulous *tyuch /tjuːʧ/ n. fan (enthusiast) *tyug /tjuːg/ n. enterprise *tyum /tjuːm/ v. rub *tyun /tjuːn/ n. skirt *tyung /tjuːŋ/ v. feel *tyungef /ˈtjuːŋef/ n. feeling *tyur /tjuːr/ n. grave *tyura /ˈtjuːraː/ n. graveyard *tyus /tjuːʂ/ adv. little *u /uː/ n. child; adj. little *ua /ˈuaː/ n. turbine *uba /ˈubaː/ n. total *ubte /ˈubte/ n. elimination *ucheg /ˈuʧeːg/ adj. random *uchu /ˈuːʧuː/ v. wield *uey /ˈueːj/ v. buy; n. goods *ufaet /ˈufaet/ v. consolidate *ufargungom /ˈuɸaːrˌgungoːm/ n. taxi *ufi /ˈuːfiː/ v. complicate *ufin /ˈufiːn/ adj. fellow *ufu /ˈuːɸuː/ n. comedy *ufuntubyo /ˈuɸuːnˌtubjoː/ n. scene *uge /ˈuːgeː/ v. doom *ugi /ˈugiː/ adj. primitive *ugmets /ˈugmeʦ/ n. litigation *ui /ˈuːiː/ v. mean *ukowad /ˈukowaːd/ n. note *ulan /ˈulan/ n. blouse *uli /ˈuːliː/ adj. ripe *ulirtor /ˈuliːrtoːr/ n. scrap *ume /ˈumeː/ adj. monetary *ume /ˈuːme/ v. deteriorate *umi /ˈuːmiː/ adv. barely *una /ˈuːnaː/ n. vampire *une /ˈuneː/ n. guardian *une /ˈuːneː/ v. indulge *ungam /ˈungaːm/ n. sovereign *unge /ˈunge/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *unge /ˈuːnge/ conj. though *ungi /ˈungiː/ n. word *ungi /ˈuːŋi/ n. basin *ungim /ˈuŋiːm/ v. peer *ungo /ˈungoː/ num. two *ungo /ˈuŋoː/ n. period *ungontud /ˈuŋoːntud/ v. confess *ungu /ˈungu/ v. owe *ungum /ˈungum/ n. topic *unhe /ˈunheː/ n. biscuit *unhe /ˈuːnheː/ adj. thorough *unhi /ˈunhiː/ n. tour *unhin /ˈunhiːn/ v. consult *unho /ˈunhoː/ interj. okay *unhung /ˈunhuːŋ/ adj. rough *uni /ˈuni/ n. hallway *uni /ˈuːni/ n. rod *uniy /ˈunij/ n. awe *unse /ˈunseː/ v. face *unsutong /ˈunsutoŋ/ n. terrace *untu /ˈuntu/ v. identify *untuef /ˈuntuef/ n. identity *uo /ˈuːoː/ n. valley *urafosa /ˈuraːˌfoʂa/ n. rifle *urre /ˈuːrreː/ n. maximum *urro /ˈurroː/ v. devote *urru /ˈurru/ adj. deaf *urte /ˈuːrte/ adv. only *urtetimon /ˈurteˌtiːmoːn/ n. packet *uru /ˈuːruː/ v. intervene *use /ˈuʂeː/ n. basil *usex /ˈuseːx/ n. crystal *uso /ˈuso/ adv. instead *usu /ˈuːsuː/ v. chase *usuniy /ˈusuːnij/ n. prince *utaka /ˈuʈaka/ n. sewage *utkeme /ˈutkemeː/ n. pot *utko /ˈuːtkoː/ n. axe *utku /ˈuːtku/ n. detail *uton /ˈuton/ n. toy *utong /ˈutoŋ/ n. canoe *utte /ˈutteː/ n. footpath, sidewalk *utun /ˈutuːn/ n. squirrel *uu /ˈuːu/ n. tee *uuta /ˈuuta/ n. bottom (lowest part) *uwa /ˈuwaː/ n. force *uwib /ˈuwiːb/ adv. ok *uwingi /ˈuwiŋi/ v. sway *uyak /ˈujak/ v. implement *uyalamo /ˈujaˌlamoː/ n. circus *uyi /ˈuːjiː/ n. hair (of head) *uyu /ˈujuː/ n. tablet *uzefoku /ˈuzeːˌɸokuː/ adj. full *wa /wa/ adv. here *wam /wam/ n. moment *wan /wan/ n. transport *war /war/ adj. limited *wat /wat/ n. demon *way /waj/ adv. enough *wo /woː/ n. work *wob /woːb/ adj. abundant *wodat /ˈwoːdat/ n. coral *wodif /ˈwoːdiːf/ adv. how *woe /ˈwoːeː/ v. compensate *wof /woːf/ n. kidney *wofa /ˈwoːɸaː/ n. copper *wok /woːk/ adj. lucrative *woka /ˈwoːkaː/ n. spine *wokongix /ˈwoːkoŋiːx/ n. rail *woku /ˈwoːkuː/ num. thousand *wokur /ˈwoːkuːr/ n. target *wokuxontu /ˈwoːkuːˌxontu/ v. foster *woladazan /ˈwoːlaˌdazan/ adj. ignorant *wolamebu /ˈwoːlaˌmeːbuː/ n. astronomy *wolan /ˈwoːlaːn/ v. agree *wolanef /ˈwoːlaːnef/ n. agreement *wolixi /ˈwoːliːxiː/ n. second *wolum /ˈwoːluːm/ n. throne *wom /woːm/ v. define *woman /ˈwoːmaːn/ n. diamond *womayi /ˈwoːmaːjiː/ v. tangle *wome /ˈwoːmeː/ n. alphabet *womem /ˈwoːmeːm/ n. chaos *womi /ˈwoːmi/ v. abuse *womi /ˈwoːmiː/ v. wake *wone /ˈwoːneː/ v. drape *wong /woːŋ/ adj. precise *wonga /ˈwoːŋaː/ n. information *wongam /ˈwoːŋam/ v. multiply *wonge /ˈwoːnge/ n. empathy *wonges /ˈwoːngeʂ/ n. dentist *wongo /ˈwoːŋoː/ adj. close *wongod /ˈwoːŋoːd/ n. half *wongongantef /ˈwoːngoːˌŋaːnteːf/ adj. dead *wongu /ˈwoːŋuː/ n. distinction *wonhe /ˈwoːnhe/ n. giant *wonhew /ˈwoːnhew/ n. religion *wonhewor /ˈwoːnhewor/ adj. religious *wonhu /ˈwoːnhuː/ adj. approximate *woni /ˈwoːni/ n. advice *wonoli /ˈwoːnoːliː/ n. avenue *wonongungag /ˈwoːnoːnˌguŋaːg/ n. cylinder *wononhur /ˈwoːnoːnhuːr/ v. prove *wononhuref /ˈwoːnoːnˌhuːref/ n. proof *wonot /ˈwoːnoːt/ n. oval *wonse /ˈwoːnseː/ n. demise *wonsu /ˈwoːnsu/ n. merit *wonte /ˈwoːnte/ v. flee *wonteg /ˈwoːnteg/ n. time *wontetutur /ˈwoːnteːˌʈuːʈuːr/ n. ginger *wontungui /ˈwoːntuˌŋuːiː/ n. hatch *woo /ˈwoːoː/ adj. easy *woomensun /ˈwoːoːˌmeːnsun/ n. cinnamon *wor /woːr/ v. design *woray /ˈwoːraːj/ n. frontier *wori /ˈwoːri/ v. adapt *worra /ˈwoːrraː/ n. emperor *worrung /ˈwoːrruŋ/ n. curl *worse /ˈwoːrseː/ v. fuck, screw *worte /ˈwoːrte/ n. summer *worte /ˈwoːrteː/ adj. obesie *woru /ˈwoːruː/ v. roll *worur /ˈwoːruːr/ n. town *wosina /ˈwoːʂiːnaː/ n. pain *wosinaor /ˈwoːʂiːˌnaːor/ adj. painful *wosiner /ˈwoːʂiːneːr/ v. plug *wot /woːt/ n. credential *wota /ˈwoːʈa/ prep. till *wotay /ˈwoːʈaj/ v. stretch *woto /ˈwoːto/ adj. pervasive *wotono /ˈwoːtonoː/ n. rate *wots /woːʦ/ n. bunker *wotsi /ˈwoːʦiː/ v. dangle *wottey /ˈwoːtteːj/ n. vine *wotu /ˈwoːtuː/ v. squeeze *woud /ˈwoːud/ n. fit *wow /woːw/ v. exist *woy /woːj/ n. scout *woyat /ˈwoːjat/ adj. dark *woyato /ˈwoːjato/ n. darkness *wozuniy /ˈwoːzuːnij/ n. suburb *wri /wriː/ v. have *wriad /ˈwriːaːd/ n. concession *wribte /ˈwriːbte/ n. tax *wrich /wriːʧ/ n. fiction *wrid /wriːd/ v. go *wriex /ˈwriːex/ n. crack *wrif /wriːf/ n. character *wrifa /ˈwriːfa/ n. human *wrifin /ˈwriːfiːn/ adj. slender *wrig /wriːg/ n. flake *wrihi /ˈwriːhiː/ adv. thus *wriing /ˈwriːiːŋ/ adj. triple *wriir /ˈwriːiːr/ pron. nothing *wriiw /ˈwriːiːw/ v. pause *wrij /wriːʤ/ v. startle *wrik /wriːk/ det. whatever *wrila /ˈwriːlaː/ adj. awful, terrible *wrim /wriːm/ adv. now *wrima /ˈwriːmaː/ v. hire *wriman /ˈwriːmaːn/ v. bite *wrime /ˈwriːmeː/ v. whisper *wrimen /ˈwriːmen/ v. surprise *wrimim /ˈwriːmiːm/ n. credit *wrimin /ˈwriːmin/ adv. on *wrimin /ˈwriːmiːn/ v. support *wrimon /ˈwriːmoːn/ n. tattoo *wrin /wriːn/ adv. once *wrinar /ˈwriːnaːr/ v. defecate *wring /wriːŋ/ n. fat *wringi /ˈwriːŋi/ adv. less *wringits /ˈwriːŋiʦ/ n. night *wrinhe /ˈwriːnhe/ n. staple *wrinhey /ˈwriːnhej/ n. class *wrinhiw /ˈwriːnhiːw/ n. chemical *wrinhong /ˈwriːnhoŋ/ n. hydrogen *wrinhoy /ˈwriːnhoj/ n. commission *wrinsun /ˈwriːnsun/ n. challenge *wrintet /ˈwriːnteːt/ n. rank (military) *wrir /wriːr/ adj. small *wrirgut /ˈwriːrgut/ v. deny *wrirron /ˈwriːrroːn/ n. shooting star *wrirsek /ˈwriːrsek/ adv. nowadays *wrirtar /ˈwriːrtaːr/ adj. useful *wrirtur /ˈwriːrtur/ n. laboratory *writ /wriːt/ n. body *writi /ˈwriːʈiː/ pron. anybody *writs /wriːʦ/ n. theory *writto /ˈwriːttoː/ n. tide *wriu /ˈwriːu/ adj. outside *wriw /wriːw/ n. distance *wriwi /ˈwriːwiː/ n. concrete *wriwor /ˈwriːwor/ adj. distant *wrix /wriːx/ v. halt *wrixon /ˈwriːɣon/ n. phone *wriy /wriːj/ n. store *wriyif /ˈwriːjif/ n. formula *wriyiy /ˈwriːjij/ n. temple *wrubyosabaw /ˈwrubjoːˌsabaw/ n. boyfriend, girlfriend *wrumengafam /ˈwrumeːˌŋaːɸaːm/ v. wreck *wrungainit /ˈwruŋaˌiːnit/ n. breakdown *wrunhorraxaz /ˈwrunhoˌrraːxaz/ n. puppy *wrunhorraxaz /ˈwrunhoˌrraːxaz/ n. dog *wrunsoriets /ˈwrunsoːˌrieʦ/ v. place *wruolawub /ˈwruoːˌlawuːb/ v. stack *wrurgenodu /ˈwrurgeˌnoːduː/ n. list *wrurreyingab /ˈwrurreːˌjiŋaːb/ v. vary *wruxaini /ˈwruxaˌiːni/ n. print *wruyunhekar /ˈwrujuːnˌheːkar/ v. oppress *wuak /ˈwuːaːk/ n. cord *wubef /ˈwuːbeːf/ n. fatigue *wubyey /ˈwuːbjej/ n. male *wui /ˈwuːiː/ n. shelf *wuin /ˈwuːiːn/ n. meat *wujim /ˈwuːʤiːm/ n. desert *wuju /ˈwuːʤuː/ adj. forensic *wula /ˈwuːlaː/ n. rhythm *wuli /ˈwuːliː/ adj. eager *wulin /ˈwuːlin/ adj. soft *wulu /ˈwuːluː/ v. explore *wume /ˈwuːme/ v. tumble *wume /ˈwuːmeː/ n. wax *wumeng /ˈwuːmeːŋ/ adj. dull *wumi /ˈwuːmiː/ n. cigar *wuming /ˈwuːmiːŋ/ v. impair *wumo /ˈwuːmoː/ adj. blunt *wune /ˈwuːneː/ n. shame *wuner /ˈwuːneːr/ n. toe *wungad /ˈwuːŋaːd/ n. bra *wunge /ˈwuːnge/ adj. weak *wungum /ˈwuːngum/ v. sweep *wunher /ˈwuːnher/ n. bark *wunhey /ˈwuːnhej/ v. let, allow *wura /ˈwuːraː/ n. factor *wusi /ˈwuːsiː/ n. canal *wusum /ˈwuːʂuːm/ v. withstand *wuta /ˈwuːʈa/ v. justify *wutka /ˈwuːtkaː/ n. dew *wutse /ˈwuːʦeː/ n. hormone *wutsu /ˈwuːʦuː/ v. save (put aside) *wutto /ˈwuːttoː/ n. brass *wuwa /ˈwuːwaː/ n. drought *wuwib /ˈwuːwib/ n. front *wuwich /ˈwuːwiʧ/ n. condition *wuwuts /ˈwuːwuːʦ/ n. weather *wuyak /ˈwuːjaːk/ n. trailer *wuze /ˈwuːzeː/ n. grace *xa /ɣa/ conj. or *xam /ɣam/ v. complain *xan /ɣan/ v. look *xang /ɣaŋ/ adv. lately *xar /ɣar/ n. team *xay /ɣaj/ n. top *xoking /ˈxoːkiːŋ/ n. stripe *xola /ˈxoːla/ v. earn *xoma /ˈxoːmaː/ n. pearl *xomo /ˈxoːmoː/ v. kiss *xongem /ˈxoːngem/ adj. top *xonhu /ˈxoːnhuː/ v. pay *xonor /ˈxoːnoːr/ v. summon *xonsen /ˈxoːnsen/ v. might *xontu /ˈxoːntu/ v. fulfil *xotkaf /ˈxoːtkaːf/ v. affirm *xotkuf /ˈxoːtkuf/ n. paint *xotkufam /ˈxoːtkufaːm/ n. painter *xotkufef /ˈxoːtkufef/ n. painting *xotte /ˈxoːtteː/ adj. critical *xoyaw /ˈxoːjaw/ adj. sour *xoyuw /ˈxoːjuːw/ v. sob *xua /ˈxuːaː/ prep. after *xubef /ˈxuːbeːf/ n. saddle *xubye /ˈxuːbjeː/ n. diplomacy *xuchu /ˈxuːʧuː/ n. corner *xuet /ˈxuːeːt/ n. ticket *xufi /ˈxuːfiː/ n. membrane *xufu /ˈxuːɸuː/ v. shiver *xuguk /ˈxuːguːk/ n. person *xugukor /ˈxuːguːkor/ adj. personal *xui /ˈxuːiː/ n. guy *xuing /ˈxuːiːŋ/ n. chord *xuka /ˈxuːkaː/ prep. per *xuko /ˈxuːko/ v. distort *xukur /ˈxuːkuːr/ v. starve *xulim /ˈxuːlim/ n. creek *xumo /ˈxuːmoː/ v. induce *xune /ˈxuːneː/ adj. tight *xunga /ˈxuːŋaː/ v. testimfy *xungem /ˈxuːngem/ n. net *xungi /ˈxuːŋi/ n. nucleus *xungi /ˈxuːŋiː/ n. toast *xungig /ˈxuːŋig/ n. herd *xungu' /ˈxuːnguʔ/ v. push *xunhe /ˈxuːnheː/ adv. somehow *xunor /ˈxuːnoːr/ v. deploy *xunsa /ˈxuːnsaː/ v. sip *xuntu /ˈxuːntu/ adj. stable *xura /ˈxuːra/ v. react *xuriy /ˈxuːriːj/ v. know *xuriyef /ˈxuːriːjef/ n. knowledge *xurrung /ˈxuːrruŋ/ pron. everything *xutang /ˈxuːtaːŋ/ adv. ahead *xuttew /ˈxuːttew/ v. disturb *xuwab /ˈxuːwab/ v. stab *xuyif /ˈxuːjif/ v. seem *ye /jeː/ prep. for *yea /ˈjeːaː/ v. inquire *yeaw /ˈjeːaːw/ adv. course *yebaw /ˈjeːbaw/ n. limit *yebaw /ˈjeːbaːw/ adj. alone *yecha /ˈjeːʧa/ num. seven *yechala /ˈjeːʧalaː/ adj. optimal *yechog /ˈjeːʧog/ adj. keen *yede /ˈjeːdeː/ adj. cold *yedzu /ˈjeːʣuː/ n. ivory *yee /ˈjeːe/ adj. vulgar *yef /jeːf/ n. chin *yefawiej /ˈjeːfaˌwiːeʤ/ adj. sudden *yefawieja /ˈjeːfaˌwiːeʤaː/ adv. suddenly *yego /ˈjeːgo/ v. chat *yegurir /ˈjeːguːriːr/ n. lock *yeguriram /ˈjeːguːˌriːraːm/ n. locksmith *yei /ˈjeːiː/ n. individual *yeif /ˈjeːiːf/ n. ball; adj. round *yein /ˈjeːiːn/ n. dash *yekar /ˈjeːkaːr/ adj. specific *yela /ˈjeːla/ n. mistake, error *yelan /ˈjeːlan/ v. propel *yelin /ˈjeːlin/ n. perfume *yeling /ˈjeːliŋ/ adv. indeed *yem /jeːm/ v. sort *yeman /ˈjeːmaːn/ adj. skinny *yeme /ˈjeːmeː/ v. organise *yemem /ˈjeːmeːm/ n. crust *yemi /ˈjeːmiː/ v. dodge *yeming /ˈjeːmiːŋ/ n. footprint *yemo /ˈjeːmoː/ adj. violent *yemoo /ˈjeːmoːo/ n. violence *yen /jeːn/ n. source *yeng /jeːŋ/ v. ruin *yenga /ˈjeːŋa/ n. fixture *yengem /ˈjeːngem/ n. merchandise *yengi /ˈjeːŋiː/ n. spy *yengiew /ˈjeːngiːew/ v. duck *yengimen /ˈjeːŋimeːn/ n. mug *yengo' /ˈjeːngoːʔ/ art. no *yengog /ˈjeːŋoːg/ n. highlight *yengu /ˈjeːŋuː/ n. wood *yengum /ˈjeːŋuːm/ v. inspect *yenhe /ˈjeːnhe/ n. image *yenhedzangem /ˈjeːnheːˌʣangem/ n. sketch *yenhew /ˈjeːnheːw/ adj. direct *yenhi /ˈjeːnhiː/ n. bait *yenhir /ˈjeːnhiːr/ n. skill *yenhiror /ˈjeːnhiːror/ adj. skilled *yenhorra /ˈjeːnhorraː/ n. boost *yenhu /ˈjeːnhuː/ adv. sudden *yenhumi /ˈjeːnhuːmiː/ n. shrine *yeni /ˈjeːni/ v. advocate *yeni /ˈjeːniː/ n. mural *yeniw /ˈjeːniːw/ n. animal *yeniy /ˈjeːnij/ n. company *yeniye /ˈjeːnije/ v. accompany *yente /ˈjeːnteː/ adj. amazing *yenteb /ˈjeːnteb/ v. qualify *yentef /ˈjeːnteːf/ v. reply *yentefubya /ˈjeːnteˌfuːbjaː/ v. depend *yentungi /ˈjeːntuŋiː/ v. migrate *yeo /ˈjeːoː/ adj. pending *yer /jeːr/ adj. sick, unwell *yeranleme /ˈjeːraˌnleːme/ n. persona *yergu /ˈjeːrgu/ n. patron *yero /ˈjeːro/ n. sickness, disease *yerre /ˈjeːrre/ n. wolf *yerren /ˈjeːrren/ v. decorate *yersok /ˈjeːrsoːk/ adj. naked *yeru /ˈjeːruː/ n. menu *yerur /ˈjeːruːr/ n. key *yesa /ˈjeːʂa/ n. sweater *yeso /ˈjeːso/ n. accessory *yesu /ˈjeːʂuː/ v. dive *yesutke /ˈjeːsuːtke/ v. transcend *yeta /ˈjeːta/ v. release *yetamei /ˈjeːʈaˌmeiː/ n. rake *yeti /ˈjeːtiː/ n. tin *yetkaf /ˈjeːtkaːf/ n. affection *yetkomela /ˈjeːtkoːˌmeːla/ n. alcohol *yetse /ˈjeːʦeː/ n. organism *yetu /ˈjeːʈuː/ n. hybrid *yeum /ˈjeːum/ v. illuminate *yew /jeːw/ n. grid *yewinsantuk /ˈjeːwinˌsaːntuk/ n. bell *yewu /ˈjeːwuː/ prep. according *yey /jeːj/ n. disease *yeya /ˈjeːjaː/ v. disperse *yeyu /ˈjeːjuː/ n. backup *yeyuw /ˈjeːjuːw/ v. mimic *yu /juː/ conj. because *yu' /juːʔ/ n. diameter *yub /juːb/ n. ambassador *yubi /ˈjuːbiː/ n. excuse *yud /juːd/ n. arm *yuf /juːf/ interj. goodbye *yug /juːg/ v. tempt *yuk /juːk/ v. apply *yum /juːm/ adj. clear *yuma /ˈjuːmaː/ adv. clearly *yun /juːn/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *yung /juːŋ/ n. torch *yungem /ˈjuːngem/ n. chapel *yungim /ˈjuːngiːm/ v. dismantle *yuniw /ˈjuːniw/ v. verify *yunse /ˈjuːnse/ v. dwell *yur /juːr/ v. realise *yusi /ˈjuːsiː/ n. reference *yut /juːt/ n. mother *yuw /juːw/ v. glow *yuxo /ˈjuːxo/ adj. fancy *yuy /juːj/ n. mail *yuz /juːz/ v. loom *yuzi /ˈjuːziː/ v. miss (long for) *za /za/ n. system *za' /zaʔ/ n. lecture *zad /zad/ v. relate *zaf /zaf/ n. marketing *zaf /ʐaf/ interj. no *zafo /ˈʐafo/ n. slice *zame /ˈʐame/ n. bargain *zanaw /ˈʐanaːw/ v. assault *zanga /ˈʐaŋaː/ n. tail, penis *zangid /ˈʐaŋid/ adv. early *zango /ˈʐangoː/ v. expire *zango /ˈʐaŋoː/ n. shoulder *zanhew /ˈʐanheːw/ v. stun *zanhi /ˈʐanhiː/ adv. close *zanhung /ˈʐanhuːŋ/ n. bee *zani /ˈʐaniː/ n. mystery *zanle /ˈʐanle/ n. tub *zansu /ˈʐansu/ n. spirit *zante /ˈʐanteː/ v. disguise *zantif /ˈʐantiːf/ prep. from *zarreng /ˈʐarreŋ/ art. every *zat /zat/ n. axis *zat /ʐat/ adj. authentic *zatte /ˈʐatte/ n. praise *zauk /ˈʐauk/ n. modify *zaw /ʐaw/ v. need *zaya /ˈʐajaː/ n. appearance *zebo /ˈʐebo/ prep. by *zefa /ˈʐefaː/ n. wardrobe *zeka /ˈʐekaː/ n. matter *zeli /ˈʐeliː/ v. split *zelu /ˈʐeluː/ adj. gay *zemang /ˈʐemaːŋ/ n. magnet *zemeng /ˈʐemeːŋ/ v. deter *zemo /ˈʐemoː/ n. soup *zene /ˈʐeneː/ n. bacteria *zenhow /ˈʐenhoːw/ v. answer *zenhoy /ˈʐenhoːj/ adv. aside *zente /ˈʐenteː/ n. orbit *zentek /ˈʐentek/ n. sausage *zenti /ˈʐentiː/ n. room (of house) *zentof /ˈʐentoːf/ v. contradict *zera /ˈʐeraː/ n. chair *zertu /ˈʐertu/ adj. hollow *zetang /ˈʐetaŋ/ n. territory *zeyat /ˈʐejaːt/ n. hurricane *zeyiw /ˈʐejiw/ n. family *zeyuf /ˈʐejuːf/ n. clerk Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions Category:Linibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian